Missing
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: A parasite unknown to men has infected Blu, and killing him it is. Feeding off of oxygen and nerve pulses; random fever spikes and heart attacks followed Blu as he learns about prestige Bird hunters attacked the Amazon. he's caught by them Now in captivity Blu awaits his family to arrive. For a year. Now he's changed. (Better description in the Story. Stupid limitation) T Language!
1. Chapter One: Triple Heart Beats

_**Summery:** A parasite unknown to men has infected Blu, and killing him it is. Feeding off of oxygen and nerve pulses; random fever spikes and heart attacks followed Blu as he learns about prestige Bird hunters attacked the Amazon. he's caught by them. Now in captivity Blu awaits his family to arrive. For a full year. Now he's dead; but through the ashes a new Blu rises. Stronger, harder, smarter, angry. Armed with a crowbar and a new persona for a willed death. He's going to return home. or Die trying._

**_The 'Turning Evil' Saga_****_: {Book One: Missing}_**

**Chapter One: Triple Heart Beats**

**_Part One: Where does the Blu feathers come from?_**

_The aftermath of the New Year was something to take pride in. People pumped like a balloon and ready for their day. They moved with such passion and mythic they could start singing again like last night. They didn't really have any work, but they decided to be part of the community and help out. The electricity of being close just lingered for a split-century._

_The people of Rio helped cleaned the streets of the confetti and drinks. There was some animals still hanging around for scrapes of human food and resting, some even humming the same tunes that they sand the previous day... It's a busy day of laziness and going home, thus the diversity of cars in traffic trying to get home to America and other parts of the word. The man selling soda on the streets was getting a fortune because of the heat._

_Everywhere people where resting and enjoying their time with each other, watching the game, cleaning up, and making money._

_However, One particular group of men was only interested in the money. This particular group could give no scones about the things around them but the business they where about to attend. They blended in the crowd and kept walking, occasionally looking for any police authority to ruin on their little group deal. The where armed to the teeth but it didn't show on the outside for fear of getting caught, so they where holstered carefully._

_One of them carried a rather large suitcase while the others walked casually into a house, which looked rather unkempt and shady. But it wasn't the house, it was the basement that was the main ordeal._

_At least they where kind enough to be bothered to show up. They where three men, obviously they knew who ate more than he should. For the two men on the left where well built, but skinny. Where the man in the middle was fatter than the stuff game hen they shared last night. There was a pit dog on the side, chained dangerously close to the table, gnawing on the bones of various birds. Including macaws. The man with the suitcase kept his mouth shut and he frowned. Obviously displeased at the silence of the deal. He decided to speak first. Being careful i__n case the deal goes south._

_"I was aware that this is the place that Mike will meet Leonardo?" He asked, obviously known as a password for "This is a deal, Money for services."_

_"Yes, The Bronze Horse will be melted and made into glue. Leonardo will need some paper for rebuilding." The fat one replied. Meaning to give the money._

_"I'm more than glad to, but I need something very pricey and expensive before I give the spit a taste." (I need something more than nothing)_

_"I'm willing to go to great lengths for this... I need red paint, and if possible yellow, the more illegal the better, I also need to know the coordinates on the place you got them. I heard that they took down the construction site for trees... I need you to be cautious, Can you supply us with that we ordered?"_

_"We need the canvasser first. I didn't come from Australia just for some nice hip-hoppity, chit-chat, mate." He smiled. "Make it classy, I heard the last rounds of these bird rings got fucked in the asshole..."_

_"Here," He slid the briefcase towards him, Of which the fat man opened and stared greedily; inside was 10,000,000$ and fake United States of America Passports. Three of them for him and his crew._

_"I think we have a deal here..." The Fatman shook hands with the men and they walked off, out of their house. Grabbing suppressed weaponry and waited for his dog to be done with the bones and follow them, He ordered the lakcy to take off the chain and the Pitbull followed the men. They then gone into their garage and pulling out a truck with tinted windows._

_They started to drive in the direction on the Amazon, grinning widely as they figured that they could have a nice dinner in L.A when their done with this. "Let's get paid boys!" He announced, which gotten a good few cries of joys from his lackeys_

* * *

_**Blu (Third person limited)**_

A tuft of blue feathers lolled throughout the sky as a cheerful voice called out, as he clamps on the berry branch tightly in his talons as he pulled the many maneuvers and dives. He smiled as the air whipped past his face.

"WHOOHOO~!" The Blue Spix Macaw cried.

He felt oblivious on how dangerous this moves could be. He opened his beak for the moment to yawn, unknowingly he's swallowed something so small that it'll kill him. Something very small, so small it can only be seen by a powerful microscope that doctors don't normally have. Something that'll flip his life upside down, inside out, and he unknowingly swallowed was a parasite; not just any Tropical Worm, This parasite is one of the most deadliest one in the world; however doctors can't cure it because of the way it protects itself; making a sludge like coating around it's body and surroundings, Not only that it can't be cured, it doesn't reproduce normally. -That the author doesn't know more-. It's a strange creature that's going to hurt him.

Blu finally lands in their home and he drops the branch, he then started to tilt his neck up and stretch it far, he felt the pops and heard the orgasmic sound of compressed air being released from his bones. "Ahhh~ That felt nice..." He moaned quietly. He's always felt comfort of popping his neck lately. It drives Jewel crazy so that's why he does it when she's not looking or before he goes into the nest. Of course he didn't really plan on living in the Amazon but it's nice being on vacation back in their old nest. As if it's a 'Let me come back here for old time sake.' The traveling is excruciating but worth it when Blu feels the comfortable nest of the Artificial Jungle back in the Aviary, or just relaxing at the birdhouse. For now it's the birdhouse they used to live in.

Blu looked to his left to see his three kids messing around. Flying around each other while Jewel watches them closely. Knowing Tiago will try to be cute and try to roughhouse, however it wasn't for the girl's sake.

Blue cleared his throat, making his presence known he dropped the branch for them. He smiles at his three children sharing the blueberries and bickering among each other. He squawks at the rate of the berries gone before his eyes. As if Linda's vacuum followed the Spix Macaw all the way to Rio just to mess with him. He just stared blankly at the branch. He looked at Jewel who had the same surprised look.

"I... hope you know that was for all of... us?" Blu cleared his throat.

"Yeah, but we were _starving _since the last time you fed us!"

"That was only one day ago! And That was dinner!" Blu reminded

"Their growing, Blu!" Jewel giggled at the petty argument, knowing Blu can't be angry at the sudden meal change.

"Yeha..." Blu chuckled, He smiled until he felt a little pain in his ribs but shrugged it off. Maybe he's not done growing? I mean he's only Fifteenth so he could have a little growing pain a little sometimes. He felt his heart beat like a drum out of uncontrollably. As if the double pumps in his chest wasn't enough that they have to give him more blood than there is oxygen in him.

"Hhhhnnn..." Blu wheezed, holding his chest. His chest hurt more than anything in his body right now. He knew that his heart giving triple beats is a dangerous feat to talk about; which would risked him a heart attack unless it died down. Which it didn't; he was in the most excruciating pain in his life; Pain doesn't even cover the amount of agony and work that his heart's trying. It hits him like a sack of potatoes; He's having a heart attack! In front of his family non the less! Something's feeding off of the oxygen in his body, which made Blu worry more and stress. Causing him to have a white out. Meaning he froze and stared into space. Before actually collapsing, breathing heavily. He recovered shortly after Jewel almost gave him CPR, he was lucky not to have died; but a kiss from Jewel seems better than anything right about now. Blu stood up gingerly.

"Dad?! You okay?"

"Blu! Are you okay! You almost had a heart attack!" Jewel scuffled, checking every part of him.

"It's fine! I got heartburn probably..." Blu lied, hitting his chest as in a hurting matter, hoping they didn't see through his lie. He felt tired, even know his adrenaline is pumping.

* * *

**_Blu (First Person)_**

It's not fine...  
It's everything but!  
I -excuse my language- fucking had a heart attack in the middle of the morning, in front of my family! This is not natural; I mean, I never seen a bird have a heart attack! I nearly died plenty of times, but this is the one time where I actually gotten close. If it wasn't for my systems to 'YEEP' **{Yeep means to freeze up in whatever your doing and lock up. It's stander for when birds fly and they freeze up because of a predator is chasing them. It's dangerous but it saves ther lives most of the times.} **I've could have died...

"I... need to lie down..." muttered as I went to Jewel's and my nest. I fell on my side and let myself feel self pity. I've would've died right there. Right then and there without any goodbyes, without consultations, without anything. I let that sink into my head as I pictured myself dying in front of Jewel and the Kids; me struggling to keep my heart from failing me internally as I hear the cries of my loved ones, and Jewel either giving me CPR or crying in my side telling me to stop joking around.

I stopped thinking and decided that a good night sleep might actually be helpful.

A heat wave flashes me as I feel the extreme pain in my chest reappear and starts to torture me with false images in my head. The images of my dead body lying at their feet as they cry my name up and down. Trying their hardest to revive me. I whimpered in fear as I heard Jewel's signs of failing are placed in the sobs. The kids cried hysterically, while my body just lays there, lifeless or near death. Every attempt to save me foiled and now they could do nothing more but huddle around Jewel and try until they could no longer talk.

I felt another one pass me and I can see my mate leaving with the kids. Which broke my heart further, but I din't cry for a strange reason... being sensitive I am I should have cried a ocean! What's going on with my head? I can't focus... What am I talking about? Sprinkle and Cheese... I MEAN CHEESE AND SPRINKLERS!

"Cheese and Sprinkles!" I muffed my beak with my wing. Hoping they didn't hear me; what a dilemma that'll be to try to explain to them. I suddenly felt angry. But for what reason? I felt much more rage than I ever did in a lifetime. My beak buzzed as I screamed internally; knowing that since aviary don't have the well of hearing muffled screams,So why am I? Cheese... I believe I'm having mood swings? How? I don't take pills... I'm not addicted to anything... What the hell? Hell? I haven't swore in a bit... Why am I swearing?! I'm so confuse...

**_Blu fell asleep..._**

I felt my head burning. I jolted from my sleep to feel my head and I grab my thermometer stuck it in my beak. Under the tongue. I waited a few seconds before I look at the reading and I gasped. I nearly have Ninety-Five degrees?! I'm going to have a fever! I haven't had a fever in the summertime! What's happening to me?

"Why am I being so paranoid?" I finally asked myself. "I'm suffering from heat waves, I finally developed a fever, and I can't think straight... I think I'm getting mood swings to easy... I need to talk to Jewel..." I murmured to myself. Gingerly walking to the entrance of my nest and looked around. I noticed that nothing is yet to be seen. I look again and I noticed that something was missing. Something vital to our very ling of survival.

"Where's the trees?!" I asked. Looking everywhere, I look behind us and I notice that some men where taking down our forests. What happen to my family is what I'm more worried about. I spread my wings and I shot up. Flying until; I got a good field of vision, I notice something... dastardly.

It was the flat body of my love...

I jolted awake and I flew right out of the nest to where I can dump my feverish swears and yell.

"FUCK! THAT SCARED THE LIVING MAGGOTS OUT OF ME!" I never said the word 'Fuck' and I blushed heavily. I never liked swear words. But they help get points clear. That's saying something from a Blue Spix Macaw who never said the word 'Fuck' outside of his head. But it seemed like the more I... turn against my principles the more I feel better... The fever dies down with every opposing opposite of my moral boundaries.

"Maybe... some... morals I can turn against..." I said shakily. "I'm not hurting anyone but myself if I do... besides I think it's helping with my sickness... as long as I don- **_BLEAA~AH!_**" My stomach churned like butter than it finally erupted, which had me vomiting on the ground. I couldn't help but notice It was night. How long was I sleeping?! It was early morning when I went to take a nap!

Holy shit... I DID IT AGAIN! Y MIND IS TRANSFERRING THE ONE OF A ADULT! I DON'T NEED AN ADULT MIND! I _NEED AN ADULT! _I flew towards the aviary. Hoping to find some resolution there.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

I awoke in my little sanctuary of the Artificial Jungle. All signs of my sickness gone with a nice sleep. In a great place outside of the nest.I looked over to where me and Jewel first met, when she tackled me and... could have killed me... Weird now that I think about it... She only knew me for a few days, but she agreed to be my mate... and now a year later we already have a family. It's strange. I remember the same exact spot she pinned me down, the same sopt where I made a fool of myself of singing that damn song.

Why am I being mean all of a sudden? What's up with my mind... I can't keep thinking like this or I'll end up offending Jewel.

Speaking of Jewel...

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY AM I SAYING FUCK?!" I squawked, trying to get the attention of Linda, who gladly let me out. But only to have Tullio check me. I bit back a rhetorical insult and a bite. Tulio muttered that Something's not right but he let me go without further questions. I hopped out of the place and spread my wings. My heart beating in my chest.

"Oh my god... I'm in so much trouble when I get home..." I muttered, anxiously. Hey.. look on the bright side... your not drunk, you didn't mate another female. So technically the least she can shrill at me about is me leaving the nest without so much as a "I'll be back" and me leaving the said nest with the kind of sickness I have!

The thing is, I don't really feel anymore of syndromes of feeling sickly. I blinked once and took off silently bracing myself for any pain or accusations she can throw at me; To be frank it's going to be hard. And I'm not loving it. Bum dum Tish... I need an adult to _slap __me!_ I thought. thinking of perching and beating my beak with my left claw calling me my trademarked. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

I arrive at the nest, and there instead of a peaceful morning, I saw or felt the eyes of a angry wife. And it burnt. Like a million of hot irons stabbing me in my gut. Something told me I'm in for a great yelling. I landed, prepared for the worst. The problem was. She didn't say anything, which got me afraid. She obviously looked distraught, now she looks displease more than anything.

I decided to break the ice, since the silence was killing me internally. I knew that could've been the worst decision ever. But what else what I've done? _Don't show your fear Blu..._ "H-hey Jewel..." **_GOD DAMMIT BLU! YOU HAD ONE JOB!_**

"Come with me..." She growled, apparently taking off from the nest. I knew this is going to be bad. It couldn't be better. I flapped my wings, following Jewel gingerly. I followed her for a good minute before actually landing. I silently sucked un air to be ready for the assault of words... or worse.

"I'm only going to ask you one question..." She said, finally.

"And...?" I asked.

"Number one: WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?! FLYING OUT TO GOD KNOWS WHERE?" She squawked, rage and fear laced her words. Giving them a red and black outline to every letter.

"I had a nightmare, and I raced out so I could dump my built up voice at..." I answered calmly, flinching at her teal gaze. "You don't want me swearing near the kids would you?" I added cheekily, which earned me a cuff around the beak. It wasn't hard for me to take offenvcr, but I knew I crossed that line a little bit. This is so out of my character... How am I even talking to Jewel with my tongue in my... metaphorically speaking cheek?

"Don't get fresh with me..." She warned, which made me bite my tongue.

"Sorry..." I apologized, "Sorry I left the Nest and went to the Aviary,"

Her eyes softened, "Fine. They should start to worry about us..." She turns and was abut to take flight before I decided that I had to say those three words that froze me everytime I tried to fly.

"I love you!" I called, which caused her to turn around and kiss me, but only a prorogued peck.

_Tease._

* * *

**_Blu (Third Person Limited)_**

Okay... for the next few days hasn't been great for Blu.

Blu starts to drool constantly and starts sniffling, his sinuses would flare and swell. /His saliva glands became irritated and produced more than his beak could or would carry. He then get's migraines, dizziness, random fever spikes, a hot sensation then a freezing one. Never hungry but always eating. Sleep-deprivation, heart beats rapidly, mood-swings, short temporary dyslexia. Sometime's he thinks and acts differently. Which causes him to act paranoid, more than his usual self. When Blu's paranoid, he stresses out. And when he does he learns that the whole process restarts. Every time he's searched for the possible answer to his problem he only get's further in setting himself back. His unfocused mind lacking oxygen is jumbling words he's trying to read. He can't read right now. Blu's assuming that this 'virus' is feeding off of oxygen cells in his body. Thus the random heart attacks, fever spikes, heat waves, no sleep. He never felt hungry except when Jewel forced him to eat, he ate more than his stomach would hold. Which causes him to go out and vomit; away from the children.

He would then return home with his fever raging and slept away from Jewel; leaving no room for any sort of snuggling. It was the same process over and over again. He would feel better on the hour of One PM-One AM. When Blu went top go study more about it, the time when he's feeling well. He would get nothing ; and wasted his time of peace researching about it. Nothing in the books of the lab or the library he could find until he would feel droll drip down him, or until he was kicked out of the public library, of which he would swear at them, claiming it's a "Public place, You fuck!" He would feel guilty about his usage of swear and he'll just fly home. Wadded that he couldn't find any answers to his virus.. fearing it'll be the death of him.

"I... don't know what's going on with me..." Blu finally admitted. "With all of my knowledge I can't even think straight; My minds boggling hard..." He sighed, finally stopping to rest for a minute... He stopped near a T.V store with knock off Sony Enterprise Flat Screen TVs. He noticed the newsw was on, and with little Brazilian he knew, It's going to be roughly translated.

"_Nesta notícia topo, um grupo de caçadores de pássaros ilegais atacou a preservação da vida selvagem de The Crimson e amarelo araras na Amazônia. Tem sido notado que uma testemunha ocular afirma que não se vêem os rostos, mas a forma de cada um dos três caçadores. Uma demanda de gordura três homens bem construídos. Eles estão armados e são perigosos e não devem ser approched se você vê-los, se você encontrar alguém que sabe: entre em contato com as autoridades locais imediatamente._"

**{_Nesta notícia topo, um grupo de caçadores de pássaros ilegais atacou a preservação da vida selvagem de The Crimson e amarelo araras na Amazônia. Tem sido notado que uma testemunha ocular afirma que não se vêem os rostos, mas a forma de cada um dos três caçadores. Uma demanda de gordura três homens bem construídos. Eles estão armados e são perigosos e não devem ser approched se você vê-los, se você encontrar alguém que sabe: entre em contato com as autoridades locais imediatamente_****_  
_****_  
_In this top news story, a group of Illegal Bird Hunters has attacked the wildlife preservation of the Crimson and Yellow Macaws in the Amazon, making off with thirteen birds. It's been noted, that a eye witness claims to not seen the faces, but the shape of each of the three hunters. One fat mand three well built men. They are armed and dangerous and should not be approched if you see them, If you encounter someone who knows: contact your local authority immediately.}**

Blu struggled to translate; he had lessons from Jewel a while back but never a full sentence. He looked at the orange captions at the bottom, and whoever placed them on is a life saver. However Blu couldn't believe what he just read on the screen. The wild life preservation?! The evil of some people! Blu shook what ever drool form his mouth, determined to get back to the Amazon and protect the rest of the macaws there. He flapped his wings and shot up quickly. And dove for his home.

He had to get home fast, and tell Jewel that they're going to have to break for the Amazon. Whose to say that those hunters won't come after him and his family? Blu shuddred as he took flight, suddenly feeling cold. Even though it's Spring; Blu felt a random fever spike and then a heat wave coursed through him. Forcing him to perch on a tree branch. He breathed heavily. He then heard the suppressed air explode next to him

He felt a sharp pain hit his left wing and he fell off of his perch. He free-fall'd for second and a half before landing on pile of flowers. _-Isn't that anticlimactic?- _Blu though as he stood up and tried to flap his wings; but his left wing felt numb. He looked a tit, and studied his under feathers to find some sort of needle inside of him.

He read the tip of it and learned that it was a numbing complex in a needle that shot out of a gun... A gun... "FUCK I'M BEING HUNTED!" Blu mentally slap myself for the use of the swear but now's not the time to grim over it. He can't feel his wing anymore, So Blu decided to run. The best he's at... He's gotten a good distance before actually hearing footsteps race behind him. So did a snarling dog racing behind him.

"_INSIDE OUTSIDE, INSIDE OUTSIDE, INSIDE OUTSIDE... OH GOD!" _Squawked Blu as he felt covered in a web. The web instantly shot up and smothered Blu in a tear-drop like hold. Blu struggled. Until he heard the whooping of men; singing the song of joys. Determined to get out of their grasp, he thumped about, which earned him something electrical, and felt like a stick. "OW SHIT!" He cried out. That was something that hurt worse than anything he felt in a long time. They took off the blanket and reveled him to their faces and my stomach dropped.

It was the three suspects; or the Bird Hunters as Blu called them, the Eyewitness wasn't lying when he/she said fat. The other two just seemed strong with flat stomachs... Speaking of stomachs I think my heart's dropping next to my cloaca. They had fun beating him with their stick -_I'm going to call it a Stun-Stick...- _like a sickning version of pinata. "Cheese an- SPRINKLES!" Blu squawked as they hit him again with the Stun-Sticks

* * *

**_Blu (First Person)_**

"OWW! YOU FUCKER!" I screeched. I recoiled in pain as white hot pain course through my body once more. They bated me for... I think approximately five minutes, I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted him to beat me until I'm unconscious because of the pain. They where ruthless. I fluttered about, and I felt more hits from the stick until my mind almost shut down from the electricity; I felt it tingle once before I saw black splotches -_Okay, I'm in a web net. I can see sunlight and everything else_- in the sky. The trap lifted and they held me, the trap I was in rather, in hand.  
I felt them moving; I couldn't tell since I was fazed. I didn't dare cry in case they try again. I felt goosebumps erect from my skin; I look under me to see the dog follow me. I knew the other two won't understand me. So the dog will.

"H-hey... Don't you know this is illegal?" I asked, vision started to blur constantly.  
"Shut up, _Você tem sorte de eu não rasgá-lo em pedaços agora!_" He growled, flickering an ear. "To answer your question; _Sim _That's why they hit you with the stun-sticks. To keep you quiet." He added, looking at me with non-sympathies looks. "It's what you get if you try to get help."  
"Why?" I asked, "Why am _I _getting bird-napped?"  
"You're worth a pretty penny... or at least that's what Master said," He answered. "I also heard they gonna do something you'll like, being the matured bird you are... What are you? Twenty?"  
"Sixteen..." I asked, feeling a sick coming from my stomach. At least it's fear instead of the usual...  
"Freshly matured; Yeah, you're going to love it..." He gave me a coy slime.

"I... don't follow.." I replied; I think my innocence was still intacy.

"You're going to be bred with many different bird species; see if you can breed other colours." The Dog explained. Which made my eyes widened.

"B-but I'm already married to a mate! I've already got a family! I want to go home!" I cried,

"Oh _nonononononononono vítima; **That's shit's over**_." He said frankly. "You have no home, no wife, no home anymore. You belong with us; and I'm sure they'll have fun breaking you." He said. Which caused me to become in a state of a void.

I... belong to them? No... No... I can't... I won't... I can't do anything or they'll hit me with their stun-sticks... I notice my beak starting to bleed. I then finally got the sweet relief of passing out.

_**An hour (Or two) later?**_

_**Part Two: Caught and Feeling Blu.**__**  
**_

_**Blu (Third Person Deluxe)  
**_

_"Shh!_ He should be waking up any time soon!" Blu heard; I felt false bedding. As if they woven it out of ropes and string? Blu opened an eye to notice he's face down in front of many different birds; a few he can't even tell the names of some of these birds.

Funny... he could've sworn there was never a White macaw before? Or a purple one? Or a green one?! What the fuck's going on here?! The strange thing is; their all females. Blu stuck a look out of the cage to see he was in a containing unit? Maybe just... until the put him on the car? -He's lying to himself- In the back of a pickup truck he assumed; what the hell is he doing in the back of the pickup truck with females? He looked behind him to see some, obvious, males knocked out. I notice the look on their faces had the pure look of euphoria, the face only made when made very happen or... _satisfied..._

Harking back to what the Dog said, He was suppose to be forced to mate with strangers. _Not to mention it's Spring... Mating season... And the other males are asleep..So are the females that have been mated... I'm a male...Four Females surrounding me... I'm Sixteen of age... Shit._

It hit Blu harder than anything, These four females are in what humans would called in Heat. And Blu's going to be mated with at least one of them; or all of them. The thing is, Blu has no chance of fighting it. They're going to have their way with him whether he want it or not. Recalling back two years ago, when Jewel went into heat herself; She was a lot more prone to rage, but more seductive.

_This is going to be from Kidnapping to rape..._

He remembered the dried blood on him, hoping to use it as a way to get out of it. but that's gone... did the humans wash him? If so they're bastards.

Blu noticed one of the females, the white one, started to approach tail slowly shaking. He's got to put a stop to this.

"I.. I have a mate already!" He announced, hoping it would demoralize the female. but that didn't stop the female; She broke Blu's personal bubble and pressed against me. Which made me uneasy.

"Relax... I'd like to take it slow... So You're not getting any right now... I just want a taste..." She murmured, closing all gaps between him and her beaks. Blu hated to admit it, but he melted in the kiss; The feverish hormones took control of his brain and sent him into female tasted of honeydew, a certain melon he hadn't had in a long time. She noticed this and took dominance over the kiss only to separate when Blu was enjoying it.

"T-... Tease..." He muttered, which got a few giggles from the other three.

"I lied about the taking it slow... You obviously want to help me wit h my problem..." She murmured once more, she pushed Blu onto his back and cooed at him. anticipating what's about to come next.

Blu didn't even think about the consequences this would b ring later; about how he's betraying Jewel. He felt invincible. Everything in his head was screaming him to get up and stop this right away; but his body and hormones where telling him to stay there and enjoy what's about to happen next. Blu was ready to commit salutary. And boy did he didn't think this one through...

* * *

**One year has passed, and no signs of help... yet.**

Blue awoken in his usual cage; obviously he's passed out from the -_AHEM_- intercourse he encounters once more. He felt satisfied, but filthy as all hell. This was a normal routine for him. He would wake up, eat whatever his captives gave him, they'll give him something that boosts his sexual drive, goers into a cell with another bird, mate her, pass out from it, someone throws him in his cell once more. Yard time, Bedtime. It seems fun right?  
For a bird his age to be in a situation like this; it's a fantasy for them. Having all of these females, intoxicated with hormones having sex with said bird? No... this is worse than what everyone thinks being a pet is.

But for Blu it's hell. The epitome of hell. Blu felt like he's been convicted Five Life sentences because of going home and stopping to smell the roses.

Some thing inside of him just always seem to shut down and won't respond. As if his reasoning turned it's back on him. Gave him a cold shoulder. That's when Blu would finally realized it. Something that hits him harder than diamond, stung more than those stun-sticks, and made him freeze with resentment and regret. Blu not only kissed _another_ female...

But _mated _with her too... As if to say fuck you to Jewel's trust in him multiple times. He became her mate because he loved her; not for a quick mating session and disappear forever, -_If he did, then he would be the biggest hypocrite he knows. For his father mated with his mother but never came back-_. He made love to more females than he can count, he took more females out of heat only to be met with more... He'd been taken by a female as a bottom (A forced position by those fucks with Stun-Sticks) those , enjoying as sh-... -_No-... _Blu thought, _I can't relive it... _Blu, in one week alone. Has jeopardized his and Jewel's relationship and he doesn't even know it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Blu asked, warm tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. "Weeks and no help... Why am I saying fuck?" Blu asked himself. His feelings are starting to demoralize him. So he told himself not to feel anything else but selfpity; because in this place everything else didn't matter. He wished that the faggots here would just sell him already. Blu knows they got Spix Macaws.

"Maybe they forgot about me? Maybe Jewel found a new mate? I don't deserve her anymore... After tainting myself with the females here..." He sighed, he heard the door open and one of the scientist opened his cage door.

**_Blu (First Person)_**

"Hey stud, Recess time." He said. holding Blu in his arms in case he tries to be cute. But quiet frankly Blu didn't feel like flying. He wanted to go to the 'Yard' if you would call a closed off area in a field. Then sign me up. Anything to get out of the cage.

We walk for a bit before he opens a door and I calmly walked outside. Heading for the nest I know and love; The Steady Rock. A bar for captive birds. Blu hasn't been a real fan of hard drinks; but last week, every time it's recess he goes there either to soothe his nerves or get pissed. Or both. Of course The lab guys don't give whisky to birds, but if you're smart and steal them. You can supply the bar and get months time membership of free drinks everyday. I for one stole a flask while a dude wasn't looking a took it here. I got rewards and now I'm going to confess my sins to the Bartender once more.

I stop at a puddle -It rained yesterday- and noticed something different with my eyes. Instead of the normal brown I got diamond teal. Normally I'd freak out but I've had this problem before. I swear it's a side effect on the sex drive their giving me, it's changing my entire personality. Oh well. Let's enjoy the usual: A small zip-lock bag of scotch and what ever the 'Brave Birds' scavenged from midnight raids. -It makes no sense why they wouldn't just escape, but then again that would mean no snacks to enjoy while your wasted... so who am I going to argue with?-  
I walk into the stone entrance and took a seat at my favorite spot. Right in front of the bartender while the birds to the left sang their sorrows. I now know what it means to be blue. And now everyone around me's feeling it now. Even the females are feeling depressed. When they first arrive her, they sang upbeat and samba. It reminded me of home. Now a month later they're singing _somber _and makes everyone pity themselves fur

"Hey Blu! The usual?" The Bartender, He's a canary... just like Nico...

"Yeah, something that helps with the coloring problem in my eyes..." I gotta love the sarcasm. It's practically all I have left. It's true. The contents of scotch, or moonshine if I'm feeling risky, helps restore my eyes. It burns inside of my throat, and pains me, but right now I'd rather feel pain than depressant.

"Here ya go!" His accent is that of an British... or was it Australian? I forgot. _Man I've been here too long..._ I don't know why or how he's so cheerful when he's captive. But I dare not question why. But instead I accept the bag and ripped it open, I stuck my beak in and drank slowly. Savoring the foul, but sweet taste of liquid endorphin. I stopped drinking to look the Bartender, Excuse me -his name is Anthony- I forgot to tell you his name. My apologies. I look at him straight in the eyes and frowned. "Got a family?" I asked,

"Yeah... but they're coming to get me out. I was placed here as a kennel for they went on vacation!" Anthony smiled. "They're at a cruise and promised to get me back after the year's done. I'm just collecting my pay as I serve birdies something to help drown out the sorrows. And provide a listening ear for everyone, especially you, Blu-Bird," He chirped. I smiled at the nickname he gave me. I missed being called pet by Jewel. "How about you? You got a family? With you being here for a month you really dodged the question."

"Yeah... my family back at the Amazon..." I answered, he made a sheeshing noise.

"Tough." He said,

"Yeah... but as soon as I get out of here. I'm going to hug ever last one of them." I replied. sipping my drink.

"How many kids?" He asked,

"Three." I answered, "And I miss them very much."

"So you want to get out of here correct?" He asked.

"Yeah... And whose asking?" I leaned closer. eager to what the yellow canary had to say.

"After the 'Brave Birds' did some scouting, they noticed a flaws in the system. There's a window that isn't locked, and could be opened by someone your size. Provided you can get out of your cage and locked room." He planned out.

"Every bird in this place knows how to do that..." I retorted, getting a grin from him. Obviously the sarcasm isn't going away any time soon.

"Of course, now if you want to get out; then your going to have to sneak out and fly fast. And quietly. The dog patrols regularly so you'll get one chance per night. I suggest tomorrow night." He suggested. I nodded my thanks.

"Thanks, I'll think about it..."

_**Two hours Later**_

As I start to remember home. My usual song that I sang during the first few days; it was only hums but by the time weeks turned into months. He had the full lyrics to his somewhat sad song that he sang every night. Those in other cages around him either uses it as a lullaby or just sit and listens. Some, who listened to me from the beginning even hummed the same tune.

_"There's three parts to love,  
Or so I believe.  
There's a part of you you lose,  
And another you receive.  
Here I break with the concept,  
Though it's central to the piece.  
Leave my mark on the canvas,  
That only you can see._

_I deferred my happiness,_  
_For loneliness and time._  
_But once I'm where I wanna be,_  
_You'll be far behind._

I paused to breathe. My heart started to beat rapidly with joy as I heard the humming become whistles. Maybe joy isn't dead after all? I breathe in nd continue singing my song.

_All the lights in the sky,  
Are falling to the ground.  
And the chains that pull me down,  
Slacken off when you're around.  
As the line begins to blur._

_And it's comforting to know,_  
_But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow._

_Sometimes I disagreed,_  
_Just to hear you scream._  
_You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me._

_Here I break with the concept,_  
_And though it's central to the piece,_  
_I leave my mark on the canvas,_  
_That only you can see._

_I deferred my happiness,_  
_For loneliness and time._  
_But once I'm where I wanna be,_  
_I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving you!_

_All the lights in the sky,_  
_Are falling to the ground._  
_And the chains that pull me down,_  
_They pull me down!_  
_They slacken off when you're around._  
_As the line begins to blur._

_And it's comforting to know,_  
_But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow._  
_Yeah I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow._  
_Yeah I will rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow."_

My heart started to race again. This time he wanted to go. Anything to get out of dodge. He started to feel his chest burning once more, and the life meter on the side of him started to blare out alarms, called his heart beat. He felt the white pain come once more, and the Heatwave washed over him This time instead of a sense of fear, it's Euphoria. I felt the familiar red liquid drip from my beak. My heart was producing more blood than there is oxygen, then my heart started to slow down finally. After months of torture, sleepiness nights of pain and agony, days filled with unloved intercourse -_Yeah I said it... Whose's going to give me a slap around the beak anymore?- _I remember Vets rushing in and opening my cage. They held two liquids.

"Let's not die on me, okay?" The vet suggested, of which I would tell him to piss off and let me die, but that wasn't in his plans as he ejected the first one in me, which instantly caused my heart to beat up faster, then slower than I imagined. It beat at a normal tempo, something that I haven't remembered in a long time. He placed a hand on my chest and noticed something odd.

"Hmm... You're breathing faster then your heart... where's the oxygen going?" The vet asked me, to which I would think of a sarky reply. _ Maybe I'm holding it in a tank to use for a rainy day. Too bad it's pouring where my beak is!_

"Maybe my suspicions where correct. You're sick beyond repair... I'm not sure how many diesels you can spread; but this should help calm it down. I'm sorry but if your still sick tomorrow night buddy. We're going to put you down..."

_Diesels? Isn't that a sort of fuel?! _I thought mockingly before he injected me with the other vial. Now this one I don't know what it is, but it has this sold blue color to it. **SO** I guess it's safe as long as I don't internally fry. I watch them molest me as they 'Check for any blood coming out of other places or scars appearing out of nowhere' I'm guessing that was a lie as I felt some sort of way that I didn't want to feel again. -_They forcibly made me donate something I didn't want to spread anymore...-_

As the vet left. I slouched down and began to think. They where going to put me down tomorrow, that I have a problem with. It seems so cruel now that I'm on the bloody end of the stick.

I felt something I haven't felt since yesterday. A heat wave passing through me. I grip my chest as it started once more. My mind kicked in to overdrive as I realized what's going on. I rip out the HV cords from my wing and it shut off. Now that's the noise I want to here.

I groaned, I felt haring distorted out as I could hear nothing but my own heartbeats, Noticing there was triple of them. It was the same thing everyday. Except... something felt different. I felt something tear from me. Something so painful, yet felt so godly acceptable ripped from me Head first all the way to the chest. I struggled and it felt like I was ripping plastic sheets away from me, but it hurt more than stabbing my tongue with a pine needle and making me lick a pole during winter.

I finally emancipated from the resistance, but I felt nothing. I felt my systems freeze as My body toppled over. I couldn't feel my stomach, my legs, my chest or even my brain. Only my eyes moved. I wasn't having a black out. No.. this w as something that never happened before that I've read or seen. I'm whiting out. I can''t breathe, I can't think I can't live!

I felt my eyes flash with a million thoughts as my eyes glazed over. He felt blood coming out of his nose, his mouth watering but that didn't matter. He thought of everything in his life. I thought of my friends; Rafael, Luiz, Nico, Pedro. He thought about his companion, Linda and her husband; Tulio. I thought of my family And that stung the most out of everlasting thing I could ever think off of. I thought of. He thought of home _-A bird's last thought is always of home-_

Blu drew in his last breath and that felt more heavenly than everything else.

* * *

**_{Right here, If you don't believe/like in Science Fiction can stop reading here can call it a One-Shot. I don't really think you'll enjoying flaming something that makes so much sense; but at the same time doesn't :)}  
PS:  
Play this song while reading this part :) From 00:00 to 2:00 mintues and you'll be epic :D { watch?v=ETzYUgT4qbg}_**

**_Part Three: Blu and Red spaces._**

_**Blu? (Third Person Limited-Deluxe)**_

_Something__ left Blu's dying, helpless body. Struggling to give that finally thought of peace. Something that will tell him he's done all he's can do; before actually saying good bye to anyone._

_That thing floating around Blu's body isn't some sort of mosquito or bug that'll impregnate him with it's eggs or give him demises of all sorts. It was much more spiritual than imaginable and no amount of studying or testing could ever break the Scientology of it. It's religious matters brought many fights to humans as they blamed religion on everything good and bad._

_This was much simpler to explain. Spirits could either be pure of all evil. Or could be literally a hives nest of all evil. Blu's spirit. The one floating above him; this one Spirit is. this one didn't have any signs of decaying or purifying. It was basically pure. While on the other end of it seemed corrupted; excluded all good into the other side._

_The weird thing is. That's normal for every life source; but Blu's everything but. It's abnormal. It's slowly splicing apart, as if it was cell reproduction they split in half. When it realized that all of the fighting and splitting caused Blu's death; They hurriedly sped into two parts of Blu's vital organs._

_The white, pure orb fell into his heart while the black, dark matter orb fell into his head. Since the chemicals in the teal was for both the brain and the heart to stop the parasite. It did so; but it had a self defense mechanism where it cover's it self in slime and stays paralyzed. Nothing could be done there so The injections ran straight for his brain while the few stayed for the heart._

_The split Blu felt was something that would mark his day of innocence numbered. Now it's only a matter of time that his mind corrupt the heart. But in order to do that. It had to send the neuron feeders into something that deems it worthy to stick out. The polor opposite of what Blu is is being fed and is now ready to appear in Blu's everyday lifestyle. _

_However something was not right. Blu's body gave no signs of life._

_That's when both the orbs began to work together. The brought out something that no one could believe. A split between the Dream and Reality cords, plucking at them; They brought Blu's system to recover, each of his cells replenished and thrived. Nerves got back to work as something in Blu enlarged and flamed everywhere in his body. A shudder from the heart down caused his eyes to fly open._

_He, Blu, stood up. Feeling harder, faster. Stronger. But something was different in Blu's eyes. The uncertain look; gone. It was the look of confidence, instead of the former. His eyes looked permanently teal as the bloodshot in his eyes washed away. Looked like a jewel in the middle of a milky pool._

_Sparking into action; A new drive set Blu's heart into grinding overhaul into believing. The same effect that had him flying two years ago. The heart of a eagle and the bravery of a a sausage. Now turned into the heart of the griffin, and the bravery of a jaguar. Sacrificing Survival for love and compassion._

_His mind, the corrupted, gave him something hurtful and helpful. Ambition and a purpose, a mindset of a father returning home coursed through his brain. But a father stuck in a cage wasn't going to fly either. Thus it gave him the greatest gift in the world; a different mind. A split between reality and limbo. Something that those genes spoken before could go into and maximize Blu's survival chances in place of love and compassion._

_When these two mixed. so did two. Blu and someone totally different yet the same Clashed for the primary body while the latter had to follow in limbo._

_Blu won the clash and earned the right into controlling the body. But that doesn't stop the other from trying. :)_

**_~Waking up.~_**

Blu's eyes felt better, Blu's heart felt better, Blu's feelings felt better. Everything in general felt better than they where before. Blu felt like he could breathe in fresh air once more, He looked below him to catch the reflection of him and notice that his eyes where Teal once more. "Mahhh... maybe I'll keep it teal; it doesn't last forever." Blu looked around. Remembering what the Canary told him earlier; He looked for the keys to his cage. He looked on the wall and found them on a nook. "Hm..." Blu decided they where to fa to hook and grab.

"Maybe I can pick the lock..." Blu went over to the locked cage door and pulled the back of the lock off (With out taking out the screws). -It wasn't the lock he could just slide the bar to the side; they out-smarted him that one month.

"Cheese and Sprinkles!" Blu squawked quietly. "I'm stronger than I thought!" He peered into the black box. He noticed something that would hinder everything else. A spring board blocking the keyhole. He placed a talon on a side of box and slid it up, over the top, back down, and under the black box until he felt resistance. A hidden switch. He flipped it harshly and the spring relaxed; he instantly shoved a talon through the keyhole and jiggled until he heard a 'click' but no other thing achieved. Blu felt a heatwave and a voice was heard behind him.

"_You might want to push down?_" This made blue look behind him instantly and he nearly had a heart attack. This voice had a body, nearly transparent but fully colored. spine-chillingly close to what he looked like. Except his eyes are brownish orange; instead of Blu's brown -now teal- eye shade. He looked over the ghostly appearance. the smaller difference are that this Blu look-alike reminded Blu of someone he knew a long time ago, but don't remember.

"W-who are you?!" Blu asked, his courage taking a massive dip. "W-what are you?!"

"I'm Tinto."The ghost bird replied, matter of factually, "I'm an infringement of your mind; the part where you think and everything else. The imagination of you will."

"So I'm imagining things?" Blu questioned.

"Yes... and no," Tinto shook his head. "It's a bitch and a half to explain so excuse me if I want to be out of _here_ in case you didn't know. Unless you _want_ to be put down tomorrow."

"No!" Blu shoved his talon down. Unlocking the door and the door opened. "Hey! I got the door open!"

"Good, now take the crowbar under you." Tinto instructed, for some strange reason; Blu followed his orders and he grabbed the wedging tool.

"If you want top save your bird brethren, use the crowbar. If you ant to leave them behind; use the crowbar to escape." Tinto squawked. Blu's teal eyes traveled to observe at the somber look as they slept. Blu took the crowbar and slammed it to the nearest cage. Instantly breaking the lock and the door swung open. Causing the bird inside to squawk with surprise.

"Come on, we're all getting out of here!" Blu voiced Tinto; "Come on! Do you want to die in a cage?!"

"Hell no, sir!" The parrot replied. standing straight up.

"Get the keys from the nook and free those birds! I'm going for the other rooms!" Blu held the crowbar between his talons. Smashing another lock before flying out of the room. Blu flew for a good minute until stopping at another 'Prison' cell and Tinto opened it. Which caused Blu to know that Tinto can interact with objects

"The crowbar's really small... and light..." Blu commented.

"And very good for smashing locks..." Tinto hovered by Blu, "And heads..."

"Here!" Blu growled, lifted the lock and slamming it down on the door handle. Causing the disturbance of birds, nd many other animals. Blu smashed the key locks on the first cage and told him to get the keys. Telling him to unlock every cage in that room and focus on the women and children first. If he could get males to go to other rooms and help out.

Blu went to the next room and opened it using his feathers; knowing it's unlocked. He found the place empty but of dogs and hyenas. He smashed the locks of everyone and told them to run if they had their legs still working. Those who cannot run had the strongest males to carry. _The pack mentality works every time... _Thought blu as he continued this until the guards started to notice something wrong.

Blu raised the crow bar in defiance. Which made the lab guys take out stun-sticks. Blu landed on a box nearby an stood eye level. Holding the one talon with the crowbar in fear, but The left guy swung at him, but Tinto had made Blu's decision before him and took control of Blu's body. He deflected the attack and swung the bunt end at the enemies eye. He doubled over in pain and fell down. Holding his eye. But the next one swung; only to be countered and smacked to the side of the head. Knocking him out. Blu took control of his body before Tinto could do further harm.

"You didn't have to do that!" Blu lamented.

"It's him, or us." Tinto floated around Blu, "Quite frankly, you know the impact of that Stunning-Stick." Tinto reminded.

"But... you could have killed him!" Blu argued. "The other guy needs some serious help! You almost killed him!"

"I Could've, would've, should've!" Tinto snapped, "This argument is over. Save some lives by taking some."

Blu flew into the room and cleared it of all captive birds. The other birds can save the rest.

Blu dove for the one window that wasn't locked, as the Canary said, and smashed the Window. He cleared it of all shards of glass that would cut anyone and he looked behind him. his on flock of birds. Both Big and small. Stood behind him. Waiting to hear the rest of his plan.

"This window was forgotten and was broken!" Blu began. "If we can fly out of here; we're free!" He raised the crowbar, exciting many cheers from the birds. "Weeks we've been stuck here!" He stuck the crowbar under the windowsill and pushed down with all of his might. The window opened and he slid it open using his wings. "_HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO BE FREE!" _Blu squawked. "_WOMEN AND CHILDREN, **FIRST**_ If I find any male being a coward. You will be left behind."

He used his enhanced strength to keep the window up, and have the Females and Chicks he was pretty sure half his climb out and flew out. He would be the last one here. So after all the female and chicks are out. The males piled out flying with their mates or flying solo. They stopped a yard away; looking at Blu worriedly. B;u took the crowbar with his talon and leaped out of the window. He looked back at them and smiled.

"We're free! Now we all can return home!" He smiled. "And spread the message to every bird you see on what we have experienced in there! Tell your children at home, or your mates about the story on how you've been imprisoned by bad men. Spread the word of the bird and the cage. Spread the word about the crowbar and the talons. Spread the word about the Blue Macaw who saved you all. Spread the word about the brave men who stayed behind for the females and chicks to be safe first. Stories will be told about this day of infamy, and more!" Blu yelled. Seeing the morning sky dawn the stars.

"**_ALL THE LIGHTS IN THE SKY!_**" Blu pointed to the sky. "**_Follow the burning sky's and return home. for we are free!"_****_  
_**

With that, the birds dispersed. Leaving in packs or solo.

Blu felt his stomach rumble and he flew down to a city not far from the center. Speaking of the center. Blu finally got a good look at it. Noticing the difference of a bowl with a iron roof. With neon colors it read **_Kennels for Birds and Animals! _**

Blu spat at the sign and dove to a city. It felt different than Rio... The locals seemed to have a tanner skin than everyone else. The spices variety excelled the sense of smells. He looked to the left and noticed something odd in the scent. "Is that a lizard on a stick?"

"Yes... yes it is. Don't take it. Not only will it make you sick, nut eater, it'll cause too much disturbance. We're already holding a crowbar in your left wing.

"It's my baby..." Blu purred, stroking the blue paint on it.

"Yes of course, my bad." Tinto rolled his eyes, displeased that Blu won't get rid of it. But not complaining since it did take sense to make use of it. "What's next? You're going to wear a orange suit with a strange symbol on it?

"How did you know?!" Blu shook his tail feathers. A sign of joking.

* * *

**_Blu (First Person)_**

**_Two Hours later._**

If it's one thing I noticed, is that the cities looked a lot different than I imagine. It seems so... mangler than the vibe in Rio. I'm assuming I'm not in Rio De Caprio but in some other city? I don't know... the Locals have a weird sense of clothing and odd food variety. It's strange on how that just maybe just a few hours away form home could actually have a different culture. I guess it's the culture difference; but between Me and my own min. These cities are amazing.

We'd stop to get something to get something to eat occasionally. We were just walking because we didn't know the place; we could be flying on minute and the next we could be on someone's dinner plate or right back where we started. Tinto and I don't really feel like breaking out just to be caught once more. Of the treks of our walk we met so many new wildlife I didn't even know existed. Some we had to keep our distances because we're prey to Komodo Dragons, wild dogs. and Snakes. This freaked me out, but Tinto would yawn in their face grab my Crowbar and brutally murder them.

By murder I mean using the tool to wedge the bones from their body as he claws their eyes out. Smiling as I got drenched in either Komodo Dragon blood and I gasp in horror as I just watch two of bird's worst predators decimated by a ghost like entity by a crowbar. I swear when I looked in the comments I kept hearing about this Half-Life Three confirmed stuff... an dI'm pretty sure that's what state Tinto's leaving them in. I felt a cold breeze and I looked around to notice that Tinto's gone once more. Where'd he go? Oh well time to keep walking!

"Hey, Tinto!" I called, waiting for my 'evil twin' to show next to me. I await the heatwave before me, and there he is. Standing beside me. It's like a mirror, but instead of Tinto being in full color, he's more transparent than anything. Instead of the usual color he looked dull, He had a annoyed look to his face, as if he was trying to sleep... Are my suspicious correct?

"This better be good..." He muttered, shaking the sleep out of his eyes. Suspicions confirmed."What do you need now?"  
"I was wondering if your ready to go..." I asked, shaking my feathers trying to gain flight.  
"I know, I know where you live... but where do you live?" He asked groggily. "Like twenty minutes from here?"  
"In the Amazon!"  
"..." Tinto's eyes snapped open and he twisted around, and I remembered nothing except pain in my back and the inability to breathe, As soon as I was done being fazed, I looked up to see Tinto's angry green eyes.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I flinched from his choice of words, he made me shrink further when he raised his voice; of course no one else can hear it... "THAT'S A MILLION MILES AWAY! HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET THERE?!" I noted his accent break, but it wasn't time for that.

"A M-million miles?! Where are we?!" I asked, slowly withering from lack of air. I was relieved when the budge on my throat was lifted when he forcefully made me stand up.

"We are in the Continent furthest away from South America!" He spat. Holding me by the shoulders with his wings. "Where do you think we are?!"  
"Russia?" I answered sarcastically, which earned me a hard, beak swelling slap to the side of the head. I flinched and tears shone in my eyes, but he didn't take any notice. "Why are you freaking out?!"  
"You idiot! We're in Australia! THAT's WHY I'M FREAKING OUT!"

"AUSTRALIA?!" I shot up, my crowbar nearly falling out of my grasp. I caught it and looked at Tinto. My mind suddenly flooded back to the first time in my cage one month ago. "I was in a plane?! Fuck me!" I took the blunt end of my weapon and I hit it on my beak; doing my trademarked. "Stupid...stupid...stupid..." until I opened my opened my glowing, unnatural teal eyes to notice Tinto walking off. I took off after him.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"Finding something to help us with hunger; we're starving." Tinto pointed out. "Don't you notice that my color is dull?"

"Oh! So the feelings I get you change color, or your coloring changes?" I implied.

"Something like that." Tinto obviously wan't pleased with our fight.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that it was Australia;"

"Shut up and walk. I'm starting to wonder if splitting was the greatest idea ever."


	2. Short One: Impacts of the Home-Front

Here's a little after taste in achieving 78+ trafficking of you popping in my story! Don't worry. It's not going to be a 70 word intermission; and it takes place during the month of Blu's disappearance. The next chapter will be longer than the last one. Make sure to check out my other stories when I make them and favorite and review. They help me write longer and faster. So enjoy this short and I'll see you next week for the longer chapter! And for those who are/will be confused. This chapter is wrote because of Blu giving Jewel a note book off screen. :)

**_Rate and Review!_**

**_Impacts of the Home-front{Journal_****_ of Thoughts}_**

**_Jewel (First Person Journal)_**

**{First Week: Day One}**

It's been three hours since Blu left, and I'm getting worried; he hasn't even gone to the Aviary in a few days. What makes me worried more is that it's the fact that Blu said he'll be back in a hour. The kids are wondering where he's at. Now it's leaving me to wonder why he's taking so long; even after our argument a few days ago? Does he even remember it? He's obviously sick; but when I pitched the thought to him he always dodged the question or told me "Don't worry, I'm fine..." He tried to re assured. I would give him a concern look and tell him how much I love him.

But the thing is. I'm not that convinced he's really fine. Especially now... I think I'm going to look for him. It's the bare I can do.

* * *

**{First Week: Day Seven}**

I'm officially scared.

Scared that he's lying in the middle of the forest either dead or dying. Ate by a carnivore or dead because of the 'virus' he has. No matter how many times I looked; I could always find nothing leading to his trail. Regardless of keen sight or any of the matter. It's strange, on how he can just disappear like that. No evidence that he wasn't taken by force, or left us.

Is there a reason he left us? Or he didn't leave and is probably waiting for the moment to feel better to show back? Like self-exile; he's not coming back. Or is he? I don't know any more...

* * *

**{Fith Week: Day Seven}**

Posters littered the signs and posts of power lines.

Everyone had tried to find Blu; even after it was clear that he's not in the same city probably. I kept looking; every square inch from the last of the jungle to Brazil I didn't stop. I was starting to lose sleep over the matter. The kids aren't oblivious to the ordeal either, they keep alert to when Blu would be home. I hear Carla and Bia talking about him; Tiago just waits for him to come home.

Regardless of Tiago's heritage; he's stopped being the adventurous and only just sits and study the sky. As if Blu would fly from the sun or the stars; which we all knew was impossible but we kept our beaks shut.

* * *

**{Sixth Week: Day Seven}**

Happy 18th Birthday Blu... but by the time I even get to say it; we've lost hope. I haven't; I didn't stop looking and I would look for you until I collapse. For now we're returning to the Amazon in case you happen to be there.

_-You probably won't-_

It's the thought of you being here's keeping us here at the birdhouse. A picture of you on the front as we sang The American tradition of Happy Birthday. We placed on of the things you left us, a feather, and placed them in a pile of leaves. We then did _my _tradition of swirling the leaves up into the air in one small tornado. We found a small blood pile in the forest. That's the only reason we're still here in the birdhouse for one last night; is that you could be at the aviary. But I stopped looking there. It's pointless to go there anymore.

I mean, you could be in some bird cage on the other side of this damn planet. No... I shouldn't give my self Ideas for I might actually try to find you _there_. You won't survive there. It's biologically impossible... but... you survived worst didn't you? Stop it Jewel... I can't give myself ideas anymore.

I might actually do it.

* * *

**{End of the year: Christmas}**

You missed so much, my love. So many things you could've been part of. All of the missed birthdays, all of the missed American traditions, all of the changes and growing pains of our children had. Even the Christmas you talked about every year has etched into our brain. We did you honor by bringing such tradition to our clan. Now as we speak; the Crimson Macaws are exchanging presents with each other. The Spix Macaws are doing the same. They called it "_Azul Pena Snow Day."_ Which means_ Blue Feather Snow Day_.

For some reason; since your gone. Many males have been flirting with me; showing off their colors or tail feathers. It's only natural that I'd be flattered and jump into the first strongest male with the prettiest eyes. But... the thing is... I don';t care about how strong the mate is, I don't care how our chicks would have the best survival chances, I don't care if they could look over _our_ family protectively.

I already have Roberto doing this, and he already knows where my heart 't worry Blu; neither of us tried anything funny. I would never do something like that, especially when your gone. I know I can expect the same from you; but I'm starting to hear of Bird smugglers. Maybe they took you? And placed you into a breeding aspect where you would be hit every time you didn't do it? It's something I don't want to talk about. But me and my brain have to come to the fact of reality; we don't live in a world where everything turns out right in the end.

What am I even saying? I'm fucking going crazy.

* * *

**{Beginning of the Year}**

Crowbar wielding blue bird broke out of the bird kennel in Australia? Sounds like a load of bullshit if you ask me; but it's the only trail I got on finding you. So I'm leaving Roberto in charge of the children while I make the hardest journey of my life. But it's suicide to try and fly from South America to Australia. So going the the United States and to Europe.

Yes, I learned Geometry. When the smartest leave the house, you got to be both the mother and the father you have to learn a thing or five. When you have a year you have some time to spend; I'm starting to sound like you. And when I see you; you're going to be impressed in what one year could change for a family? I'm coming to find you and bring you home.

Even if it kills me.


	3. Breaking-Finding him

A/N If you read this, make sure to leave a review and help bring this new story onto the market! :) Remember. 70+ views on each chapter = A short! Three Hundred Views= A new preview chapter right away! You broke _180+_ Great job and here's your reward (Preview of the Next Chapter!) This is a grimy song-fiction if you didn't know!

I may have to break the promise of longer chapter, but trust me on the next one will be longer to write, and longer to read! :)

(PS: Songs are in _italics _while raps are in **bold**)

* * *

**_Warning: MAJOR Spoiler_**

_**Summery:** A parasite unknown to men has infected Blu, and killing him it is. Feeding off of oxygen and nerve pulses; random fever spikes and heart attacks followed Blu as he learns about prestige Bird hunters attacked the Amazon. he's caught by them. Now in captivity Blu awaits his family to arrive. For a month. Now he's dead; but through the ashes a new Blu rises. Stronger, harder, smarter, angry. Armed with a crowbar and a new persona for a willed death. He's going to return home._

**_The 'Turning Evil' Saga_****_: {Book One: Missing}_**

**Chapter Two: Breaking Him|Finding Him.  
**

_Part One: Training Day_

**_Jewel (First Person)_**

**_{Night Time}_**

_I _frowned as I latched on the 'Fanny Pack' Blu brought with him that year ago. Taking out the things I don't need; _-Like that GPS; I broke that into five pieces- _and replacing them with things I do need. Like food, my notebook, a pencil, the picture of Blu, and his feather. That feather however is clipped to my head with a passion flower.  
I'm still at the nest Roberto lent to us, holding the picture close to my hurting heart. I started to think on what I know and what I assuming. Going to the United States would be tough, especially with those hunters on the loose. So I have to pay a visit to an old _friend;_ a _friend_ who knows his way of finding transportation and locating a certain bird. Maybe this _friend _had something to do with the disappearance of my mate. This one _friend _knows me very well, and well indeed.  
Finding him won't be a problem; getting him alone and where no one can find him will be. I'm willing to go that distance if it means finding transportation.

Flying to Europe would take too much time, not only that I can't fly that long nor can I swim at all. So I have to find a boat that goes fast and long; something that won't cut out on me. That or I will have to learn how to fly longer than what I normally do; flying overseas means no stopping for water or bathing. I don't want to die a watery death because of my endurance. I need to learn how to fly longer; or adapt.  
I need to fly faster and longer; or hitch a ride halfway and fly the rest. But then it would take me longer. And by the time I stop and rest; It would have taken me two days in oppose of one day with a rest.

Don't forget I also have to travel to Australia, and if i'm not careful I won't live to tell this tell. After doing research on where I'm going; the wired looking land piece isn't forgiving. Worse than the Amazon; they make the place look like a playground for kids.  
Finding Blu will be the last objective; knowing him he'll be pissed that we|me didn't come looking for him sooner. But he'll forgive me like me normally do. And the main goal is to bring him home.

I planned on leaving tonight, but I decided I was tired and I would do that tomorrow night. I rolled my side,eyes facing the entrance to look at the moon; hoping where ever Blu is he's safe.  
I hold the picture closer to me, and close my eyes, missing his beating heart. Missing his steady breathing. Whose to say even if I find him; would he even recognize me? I don't want to go there with my hopes up only to be crushed by the repeating avalanches that are in my body every time I see this picture of his goofy self with my childish face!

But I have to; alone. I don't want to drag the children in this. This is my problem; not theirs. They have a life ahead of us; we don't. We've already fulfilled our lives as separate birds. Now all we got to do is give them one better than ours.  
I finally decided. As soon as dawn breaks; I'll be gone. I've already told Roberto and no one else. Thus I just closed my eyes and thought of everthing; my entire mindset of what would happened if I didn't find Blu? What would happen if I find an entrily different Blu? A feral one? I can't even think on how my mate's innocence could be breaking as I thought!

I stood up; the sapphire fire burning in my eyes. I take one look at the picture and I took my note pad. I began tracing the outline of Blu and me. I looked up and stuffed all three back into the bag and hopped out of the tree. Flying quietly out of the forest and towards where the Helicopter took off. If I find _him _I would be able to get information about the three things.

1. Transportation out of South America

2. Who's working with _him_

3. Blu's last location.

He should at least supply me with what I should know; if not then we're going to have a big fight on our feathers. And I won't mind that; if it means finding Blu. And I know I would be breaking a promise by not fighting with anyone else.  
I made it to the -_now regrowing- _forest the loggers nearly decimated. I remembered the explosion and the scare of Blu dying in a horrible death. One that was almost caused by Bob, _Nigel_, being desprete to kill Blu.

I tried to calculate where the sun would go; but I could do no more than just point to the direction where the helicopter went. So I decided to fly up and get a good view. It's better to see up, and around with her keened sense of sight. She went northwest. She could tell by the north star and going west.  
Nigel's who I'm looking for, and I plan on going there a uninformed bird. To a informed Bird with a sense direction. Otherwise should Nigel not give me information then I'm going to have to take it by force. and all means I will hurt him. And if he runs, I will _hunt _him like the prey he is.

I dove for the building, away from the moonlight in case he see's my shadow. I noticed that he was in a field that was fenced off; still no roof. This made everything much easier as he has nowhere to go. I know he can't fly; I'm surprised he surprised he even lived through the jet. I'm calling shenanigans on that fact but what'm I going to do?  
Beat him until he wishes I could rip his throat out.

I land on a fence. I notice him looking at the moon with a somber tone. He clearly didn't look happy. I'm assuming it's because of how he's stuck with that non-poisonous frog. I'd bet he'd kill her with the first chance he got. She's annoying. And i almost wish Nigel did kill her. Or I could wish she _was_ poisonous for when she actually struck Nigel he'd been dead. What are the fucking chances she's not deathly?  
I raise my wings and I was about to jump at him until I hear his voice ring out. His sad, regretting voice felt like a buzz in my ear. An annoying buzz I can't seem to shake.

"I know why you're here. You came for some information on where Blu is?" He asked.

"How would you know?" I asked coldly,

"What other reason would you come here? Unassuming I did everything." Nigel gave a small cough. Giving me a wicked smile.

"Where is he?!" I asked, my talons gripping the fence harder.

"Where else? Australia. Don't you read the paper?"

"I know where Australia is; There's many regions of where he could be. That's why I came here."

"My suspicions are confirmed." He dodged my question; making me more angry by the second. "Now; _who _are you looking for?"

"Blu, you featherless some-bitch!" I flapped my wings in-dignified. "Where is he?!"

"Australia; I don't know why you're yelling. I thought old friends where having a calm conversation." Nigel laughed a little,

"How do I **_get _**to Australia?!" I demanded, lunging for him. I was surprised when I felt nothing but grass under me.

"Gotta be faster than that!" He laughed maniacally.

"Grr..." I growled, lunging at him once more. I felt pain in my back as I realized he's flipped me over his shoulder! I felt pain in my shoulder and a vice under my neck. I look to see he's holding my left wing with one of his legs pinning me down."Whaa~?"

"Idiot; I should kill you where you lay," He said, "When you're trapped in a cage with people studying you; you learn tom steal a few books and teach this old bird a new trick or two." He released me and stood back.

I stood up, quickly dusted myself off. Obviously bested at my own game; surprise.

"Now, let's review. You're looking for a way to find Blu in Australia -One of the most deadliest Place on this planet- and expect to survive the perlous jorney from south America to Australia? _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!" Nigel laughed maniacally.

"No, I plan on going to the United States and fly to Europe..." I corrected.

"Still as Dangerous!"

"Not if I hitch a ride..." I pitched.

"Good luck, with everyone using Airplanes no one's using boats anymore," Nigel giggled. "The last major boat that went from Europe to America's the Titanic.

"There has to be some way I could fly there then..."

"I could help you; it took me three days of flying nonstop two years ago in Rio." Nigel pitched, "And since I don't like you I'm not going easy on you."

"F-FINE!" I flapped my wings; This's taking longer than I would like it too.

"First things first; in Australia you're going to die if you don't know how to defend yourself. I'm going to teach you to fight like me." Nigel cracked his neck. Looking at me maniacally. "If you die in training, you don't deserve the honor of your body buried." He raised a wing.

"Let's go," I challenged rushing at Nigel. My talons raised high; I went for the kill.

Nigel laughed and grabbed my leg and swung me around once before slamming me on the ground. He jumped and

* * *

_**Blu (First Person)**_

**"_AGAIN!_" **Tinto demanded.

"I'm trying you fucker!" I snapped, out of breath. I only swore because of how beat up I was.

"I'm sitting here with my transparent beak eating nuts while your falling on your tail feathers a hundred times." Tinto broke another Macedonian Nut and ate it. I felt my body get nutritious but I would like something to eat to shut my growling stomach. I glare at him.

"Why are you eating all of the food _I_ foraged for?!" I asked, holding my crowbar angry.

"You have to learn to cope with hunger, I know you didn't in a luscious forest but this is survival of the fittest. And if your not strong enough to a day without food then your going to die." Tinto shrugged,

"I'm going to die if I don't eat!"

"My problem?"

"You die too!"

"No, because _I _am eating."

"My food..."

"What are you going to do about it?" He taunted

" Take it!" I flew at him, giving the Crowbar a left sideways swing. To which he ducked, raked me in the stomach with his talons and shoved me back. I felt blood trailing down my stomach and I looked down. I saw my transparent midsection ripped. I felt my heart beat fast as I came to the conclusion that Tinto killed me. I blacked out; I came too about a minute later. I looked at my midsection; it's healing. Fast.  
"I thought you killed me?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"I can kill you; but you'll come back." Tinto explained, "Someone else kills you; your dead."

"It hurt..." I said, dazed.

"That's because I killed you, normally. Thus it won't hinder our training session." Tinto smiled, "Want to try again?"

"No.,..."

"You don't have a choice,"

"I do, fuck you and fuck this session too." I said walking off.

I swore I heard Tinto cheesing at me. I hear him breath in and out; I finally hear him chuckling. Then laughing. I turned around to see what's the big idea but he's leaning against the tree holding his sides.  
"I'm not surprised you got caught; you're weaker than a baby bat." He insulted,

"So? Maybe bats are weak but smart..." I said, my pride hurting.

"Maybe that you can explain why your family didn't come for you?"

Everything but my vision became a void. I felt the familiar hatred boiling in me; I couldn't describe what I was feeling so I'd rather place it in the soft loamy solid that is my body. But no matter how many times IO shoved it down it only came back up. Stronger and lighter. It knocked me in my beak and crumpled me up. it finally dawned on me. _Is he just insulting my family? You fucker...  
_I didn't turn around. Only looking at the midday sun shining over us. I gripped my crowbar harder as I slowly turned around. Notice that my eyes were buzzing now. Little did I know they where changing.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact I'm surprised that Jewel took _you _for a mate... And your children must be weak; no chance to survive with you as a father?" He smiled, which made me angrier.

"**_FUCK YOU! SAY THAT TO MY FACE AND I WILL BREAK YOU!_**" I charged him, swinging my crowbar up. To which he pulled a stick and parried my attack. I swung again to the left and he blocked that again. _Yawning_ in my face. I smashed my head to his and he backed up. Feeling dazed. I took that opportunity to smack him with the bunt end of my crowbar.  
I saw him register the blow but he hit me in my side; I took no notice to it as I gave him the artillery barrage of attacks. To which he either parried, countered, or got hit. He trusted, and I moved out of the way. My only goal was to kill him.

"What if I told you that your kids are dead?" Tinto asked, which made me paused.

_"What?"_ I asked him, fear begriming in my eyes.

"When I was gone, I noticed something... strange. Three children, two girls and one boy dead while their mother did nothing but watch! Oh boy oh boy did those hunters did a number on them?" Tinto continued, coyly. Which made me angrier. "Shot through the chest, carcass sold for a pretty dime.

"**_YOU FUCKING LIAR! I SHOULD SCALP YOU WHERE YOU STAND!_**"  
I swung again with so much fury going through my veins like nickle being poured out of my heart into my bloodstream, but he ducked and hit me in the stomach. I shoved my leg up and kicked him between the legs, to which he made a pained sound and covered his cloaca. I took the opportunity to dropped my Crowbar between me and my'Self Made' grass holster and gave him two hooks before uppercutting him with my wings. I then flapped up and tried to attack his eyes, but he pulled me down; keeping my wings on the ground he placed his talons on my heart. I twisted and headbutted his above cloaca and turned onto my stomach.

I lifted myself and jumped back. Him being stuck on a angry bird and a hard place I took my Crowbar and tried to jam it in his neck but he slipped from my grasp. I swung around and I heard metal collide with flesh and bone. I then took the sharp end of the crowbar and slammed it into his head. Feeling both fake and real blood spit out into my eyes. I took the object out of him and instinctively rubbed my eyes. Trying to get his blood out of my eyes.

I see him sit up, clean from all wounds or damages. I slightly step back and concluded that he's immortal. I can't get rid of him. I felt justice after killing him.

"Good job. I see killing me made you feel better huh? Wouldn't it feel better to kill me permanently?" He asked, to which I shook my head.

"I want to see you dead." I growled, holding my crowbar up. I then felt a twinge of sadness in my chest. "Are my children really dead?"

"Yes," He says. "Look into my memory... (Touch my head.)" I went to place a feather on his head, but my mind was filled with everything he's said. On how my children's bodies sold, shot through the lungs and heart, Jewel sitting there and watching them being decimated and dead by the tree we raised them in... That _FLOOZY! _

"However now's not the time for depression, You don't want to kill me with blood in your eyes. Go wash them out at the river; and see what you became." I notice that Tinto has a shade of red overlapping him.

"What?" He confused me, but I didn't wait for him to finish the sentence as i went to said stream. I dip my wings into the water and slash them into my eyes, i look at my reflection and gasp. My irises now dark red, I had a scar on my midsection, my eye had a scar running through it, my feathers where tinted with dry blood, my beak was well kept and my crowbar was literally dipped in b-blood. I noticed I wore a scarf, something I hadn't wore in a long time. I shook my head and I was back to normal once more. I about to lose my mind... I stood up before finally feeling the cold wash over me. I looked back into the water and my eyes where brown once more (Something I haven't seen all day!) What's going on? Did Tinto go back to sleep?

_"TINTO!" _I called, rushing back to my previous position.

I notice writing in the dirt.  
I read i with ease and I shuddered with fear. Suddenly all signs of strength or courage gone.

**_Weakling,_**

**_It's time for me to hibernate; no matter how many times you call or look I won't be around._**

**_Last training session for the day; Survive the night. Renumber, as smart as you are other animals won't be as smart. So don't try to negotiate or any of that shit._**

_I stopped reading because he misspelled Remember,_

**_I ate your food, so starve or find food. Survival of the Fittest._**

I seethed, No wonder why he was eating them. He was leaving me to start over once more yo forage for food. I hate him; I wish he would just drop dead and my life would be so much easier.

_But so much harder..._

He makes sense. I'm not going to survive out here if I don't learn to; Jewel's father didn't teach me shit about surviving. Only to cover myself in mud and get out of a entanglement of vines. Okay, they taught me how to use my beak but in the end do I know how to survive like Bear Grills? No. Do I know every part of that jungle? No. Do I know how to fight with crowbar and change my eye color? Yes. Did I just learned the death of my children? You bet your tail feathers I did... but I'm not sad... I'm not... depressed like I normally would be... I felt angry. Angry that Jewel would sit there and watch the children of our family die like that.

I know where those macadamia nuts grow; So if I go there and camp out; I have a nice source of food, and I can always go back here to the water source if I'm feeling thirsty. Not only that I can call Tinto if I'm feeling lonely.

Lonely...

A feeling Tinto told me to discard and repress it; for I may start feeling depressed like I was in that facility. I started to look for supplies I could build a nest out of; like twigs and grass I can wove. As I foraged I got lost in my own thoughts. was he teaching me to be just like him? Teaching me to be strong? Teaching me not to feel emotion? Only to feel the need for survival; follow my heart but ignore what it says?

I have to listen to what Tinto says; he's only keeping me alive. Using unorthodox methods of controlling me. Using my logic and sense to brainwash me? I don't know if I want to listen to him anymore but it makes too much fucking sense to stay with him; I can't leave him or I'll end up dead. I felt something go through my veins; my eyes felt like they where on fire. My heart hurts.

I looked into a puddle and notice my irises where a light shade of red and grey. One eye grey and the other red. I heard a voice echo in my head. And I felt a shift in my chest and my head started to think differently. I loved it. My throat burned as vile shot up but I swallowed it. I gripped my crowbar harder as I heard a omnivorous beat and the voice of Tinto permeating my mind.

**_[Tinto]_**  
**_I_ don't speak, I float in the air wrapped in a sheet**  
**I'm not a real person, I'm a ghost trapped in a beat**  
**I translate when my voice is read through a seismograph**  
**And a noise is bred, picked up and transmitted through Blu's head _("AAHHH!")_**  
**_Trapped_ him in his room, possessed him and hoist his bed**  
**Till the evilness flows through his blood like poisonous lead**  
**Told him each one of his kids is dead("What?!")**  
**I asked him to come to the dark side, he made a choice and said**

**_[Blu]_**  
**"Who hard? yo I done heard worse**  
**We can get in two cars and accelerate at each other**  
**To see which one'll swerve first**  
**Two blind bandits panic, whose mental capacity holds**  
**That of a globe on top of nine other planets**  
**Kissed the cheek of the devil**  
**Intelligence level is hell-ier than treble peakin on speakers in the ghetto**  
**Dismissal, I'm not a fair man, disgraced the race of a atheist**  
**Intercepting missiles wit my bare hands like a patriot**  
**One track sliced without swords, I buried the Christ corpse**  
**In my past life when the Black Knight mounted the white horse**  
**And stay over-worked, its like the Nazis in the nations**  
**Collaborating, attempting to take over the earth,"**

**_[Tinto]_**  
**"Cuz this is what happens when Bad Meets Evil**  
**We hit the trees till we look like Vietnamese people**  
**I'm Evil, and He's Bad like Steve Segal**  
**Above the Law cuz I don't agree wit police either ("Shit, me neither!")**  
**We ain't eager to be legal**  
**So please leave me wit the keys to your Jeep Eagle**  
**I breathe ether in three amounts**  
**When I stab myself in the knee with a diseased needle**  
**Releasin' rage on anybody in squeezing range**  
**Cold enough to make the seasons change into freezing rain**  
**("He's insane!") No I'm not, I just want to shoot up and I'm pissed off**  
**'Cuz I can't find a decent vain**

**_[Blu]  
_****The disaster wit dreds  
****I'm Bad enough to commit suicide and survive long enough  
****To kill my soul after I'm dead  
****When in danger it's funny actually my flavor's similar to a waiter  
****Cuz I serve any stranger with money  
****I spray a hundred, man until they joint chains  
****While slippin bullets at point blank range like they was punches  
****Piss on a flag and burn it, murder you then come to your funeral  
****Serve this lobbyist, strangle your body then confirm you  
****Whippin human ass, throwin blows crackin jaws  
****Wit my fists wrapped in gause, dipped in glue and glass  
****I'm blazin MC's, at the same time amazing MC's  
****Somehow MC's ain't that eye-brow raisin to me  
****From all of angles of us, flash a mack loud enough to cast a avalanche  
****And bust till volcanoes erupt  
****I used to be a loudmouth, remember me? ("Uh-ah?")  
****I'm the one who burned your house down ("Oh...")  
****Well I'm out now ("Shit!"), and this time I'm comin back to _blow_ your house _up  
_****_And_ I ain't gon leave you a window to jump out of  
****Give me two fat tabs and three shrooms  
****And you won't see me like fat people in steam rooms  
****And when I go to hell and I'm gettin ready to leave  
****I'ma put air in a bag and charge people to breathe**

**_[Blu + Tinto]_**  
**Cuz this is what happens when Bad Meets Evil**  
**And we hit the trees till we look like Vietnamese people**  
**He's Evil, and I'm Bad like Steve Segal**  
**Against peaceful, see you in hell for the sequel**  
**(We'll be waitin) See you in hell****  
**

* * *

**_Jewel (Third Person Limited)_**

Made the pact with the devil she did. In exchange of helping Jewel cross the seas from the USA to Europe, she would bring the Cockatoo to the states. To get away from _her, _that annoying non-poisonous frog, Gabi. For pity, Jewel accepted these terms and now while Jewel's flying; slowly to help train. It can't be all that bad; She means he already taught her how to fight Blu if he's turned against society. She looked ahead to see Nigel hitching rides form cars to random motorcycles since he can't fly.

The Cockatoo left Rio before Jewel had a chance to even feel tired. She felt angry on how she had to fly slow but then realized that it's only going to help with the flying. So that means she can't go fast or burn out. She can't make a rest stop so it's either one go or drown. She decided the former as she only focused on the achievement it would be for personal bragging but finding Blu's the real reward.

Jewel sighed, her wings feeling tired already. She's going to force herself then rest on one of those cars and copy Nigel's car movement; How come she can't doo that now? She could always get on a boat and rest, but in the middle of the sea she won't find any boats she could hop on. Thus the flying had to be enforced. She heard a cackle before a voice was heard in her ear.

"Hello pretty bird~!" Jewel looked around her, frantic to find Nigel.

"_What the?_" '

"Remember when my Talon was on your neck? I planted a blue-tooth in your ear; thus we can call each other whenever you feel lonely." Nigel laughed. Knowing that Jewel flinched at the very mention of Blue and Lonely.

"You're such a bad guy..."

"Misunderstood," He corrected, "Regretting, self-loathing. Yeah that's the life a bad guy wants to live." Nigel cackled.

"You... regret what you did?" Jewel asked,

"Yep. Everything I've done; I remember." Nigel said, almost poetically. "Nothing birds can't feel the humanity of anything else."

"We're not humans..." Jewelk pointed out.

"We still feel don't we? Do a bird not feel as hollow as it's bones when it slaughters in cold blood? Get the nickname cannibal when I haven't ate anyone?" Nigel asked, "Does it not feel unjust that I do not feel sorry for almost killing your mate? What's left of him."

"What do you mean?"

"If I know my pretty birds, a innocent domesticated bird like him will either snap or be complacently decimated." Nigel explained, "In pieces he should lay. Or in pieces his mind shall shatter, never to see the face of peace again?"

Jewel shook her head,

"Blu's stronger than that."

"How do you know that? Every time he's been in a pinch with me or anything else, he's always gotten his tail kicked? The same way you've been captured? It's literally no different than the latter." Nigel coughed, "It's no different than what the other domestic birds go through."

"And what's that?"

"Fear." Nigel answered darkly. "Loneliness and fear of being alone. If I know my diabolical thinking, they usually bottle it up. Only to find a breaking point and snap; into something feral. Soemthing that isn't whom it was years ago."

"How would you know this?"

"It's happened to me..."


	4. The Ocean that Defines us

_**Part One of Three: The Ocean the Defines us.**_

_Part One: _

_Splitting Up,  
To Find You._

* * *

**~Two days later~**

_**Jewel (Third Person Limited)**_

If would have you told Jewel that she would feel bad about leaving Nigel, she'd rip out your tongue and beat you with it you right then and there. Stripping you of all of your feathers and call you and your mother a dirty lying piece of scum out of the bottom of a fungus tree root. It took longer than Jewel had planned to get near the shore, because Birds only have a good sense of scale before being wondrous on how far it really is.

While there she had company from someone she never expected; Nigel. Yes the same Nigel that has wronged Blu and Jewel back in Rio and almost killed Blu has helped Jewel from the harsh weather of the South American Climate to North America.

They have flown, or rather in Nigel's sake, jumped, up north. Either in hopes to get to the farthest beach Northrup, or Canada. The closest they got was North Carolina, they plan on making it to Virginia by tomorrow morning. By then they rested in Tennessee until night breaks so they can settle for the night. Tomorrow was the day the last stretched was made. As said earlier, better late than never.

"Ahh... The clean, crisp air of the wild. A place a bird shouldn't be because of hunters..." Nigel sighed, walking next to Jewel.

"Isn't hunting illegal though?" Jewel asked, raising a metaphoric eyebrow.

"Not in this country, permitted you got a licence to kill." Nigel explained, "It's a sport to them.

"_Sport?!_" Jewel exclaimed, "Our life is a game to them!?"

"Yes and no. There's rules to this kind of thing; they can't hunt without a permit and if they do without said they get in trouble."

"Are we going to be hunted?"

"We're fair game if they can't tell the difference from a blue bird to a protected Macaw." Nigel replied darkly,

Jewel gulped, She hovered above Nigel worriedly.

"Are there any today?" She asked,

"No, we're not that far into the hunting zone." Nigel replied. "Come on." Nigel waved a wing. "Let's get to the beach as fast as we can, the sooner we get you on a boat the better.

"How do we get a boat?" Jewel asked,

"We steal one, put the brick on the acceleration and don't stop until it's out of gas." Nigel cackled, "You fly from there; like the strong bird you are."

Jewel sighed, knowing this would be difficult she looked at Nigel, "This is going to be very difficult, isn't it?" That's the one thing out of anything she thought she would never say to him. "I might drown just trying to get off the shores.

"Get over it, you're only flying a few distances before you reach European ships." Nigel rolled his eyes, no sympathy shown what so ever.

It's funny on how much awkwardness these two generate. Thee two weren't meant to be with each other so it's obvious on how much coldness filled the space between the two. But Jewel has given some sympathy towards the insanely depressed Cockatoo; almost as if she watched her older brother be punished for something she did.

It pained her to see her weird 'brother figure' in a way that wouldn't have touched such a sensitive feeling she felt when she was with Roberto. In a way like a dysfunctional family.

* * *

_**Blu (Third Person Limited)**_

Blu finally got his eyes to calm down, and his brain relaxed. He was no longer feeling angry, but depressed now. His eyes now brown again; he laid in his nest in a zombie mood. He cuddled with his trusty crowbar; the warmth from his body was radiating off of the wedging tool. Making a substitute for a actual body. Or a person, or a mate. Oh how he missed Jewel.

Yeah, he was missing the soft embrace of his mate. Blu sighed, stroking the base of the blue painted weapon; He missed Jewel quite badly. But he needed answers from her. And something from those three hunters...

The hunters...

Yes, the hunters need a lesson. A punishment from him; not necessarily death but something so they remember not to mess with him or his... what's left of his family probably... Ah... this is confusing. He didn't even though if Tinto saw them dead with his own ghostly eyes or not! So how does he know if his children are dead in the first place?!

That didn't matter now, all that Blu is now concern about is not going crazy from not talking to anyone. He lifted a head and decided to walk for a minute; taking a liking to stretch his legs. He climbed down the tree he was staying in and landed; finally touching the cool, dead grass and Blu sighed finally having something other than blazing hot touching him.

The Spix Macaw sheathed the crowbar and tucked his wings. He took a step forward to the west and made a trek, following Jewel's advice to follow the stairs; he made sure the North Star was always to his right wing. He kept walking for about a few minutes.

Blu sighed, his eyes started to water from the wold wind biting at his beak. Since when has it been this cold?

Blu chuckled.

"I guess I'm not use to the cold; after being in the Amazon he was use to warm and humid nights to appose to the cold and dry ones..." Blu said, to his crowbar deciding if he's gone crazy he might as well make a friend other than Tinto. He hummed into his new friend. He blushed and chuckled nervously; as if the crowbar made a dirty joke.

"C'mon; let's keep it PG..." He scolded.

"..."

"Well? Shall we continue on our walk?" He asked, trying to make the pervy wedge shut up.

He heard something in the distance; but ignored it. deeming it too pointless to continue horrifying about it; probably some dogs in their pens at the full moon. Speaking of the moon; Blu looked a tthe sky and saw the moon... or not... It's a new moon. That scared Blu for a minute before realizing; it's dark but he's able to see. He notice that the other trees where dark until his pupil looks at them with great intensity.

He stuck one leg to the side and kept his wind to the other. He noticed the leg was glowing when he looked at it; but in the corner of his eye he didn't see his wing glowing.

He looked at the tree his wing was at and gasped. He helot the crowbar and looked at the grey end of it. His eyes where teal once more buyt there was glare coming out of it.

"I have night vision?!"

* * *

_**Tiago (First Person Limited)**_

**~Two days after Jewel Left~**

"It's been two days since Mom's been gone... do you think she left too?"

"No! Mom never left us!"

"..."

"Come on, Tiago! Aren't you ever going to say a word?"

"What good would it change? It's not like our wondering's going to do anything!"

They flinched, but one shake of the head was enough for Tiago to answer both of his siblings that he did not care about their feelings at the gave sympathetic looks and awkwardly looked the other way; their brown eyes dissuading them from his hardhat stare.

He was done talking until he got answers from _him_, Refusing to even think his name aloud. _Roberto _if you where wondering. Tiago suffered the worst the first week Blu was gone; his own _father _has either died or abandoned his family. It angered him to no ends like a artillery shell not knowing what happened to the bird who taught him to be both domestic and wild.

Tiago made a vow to speak defiantly and investigate where his father has gone until either he finds the grave Blu was buried in, Blu is found in another female's nest or half dead in the middle of... Africa maybe. No one knew where he went; it's like he vanished. Poof. Never to be gone or seen again.

made one look to the side and notice Roberto making his way to the hollow nest inside.

"No luck..." He said, with a sad frown.

"..." Tiago groaned, obviously they weren't looking hard enough. Tiago made his leave into his own room; regardless of the calls Roberto and his siblings. Tiago looked around in his room before making his way to his contraband mirror and Swiss Army Tool he swiped from the fanny pack.

He took notice that he's grown taller over the year, his underfunded wings has grown out. He smiled; this should help with the private investigation. He should be able to fly faster in case he get's caught by his two meddling siblings.

Tonight was the night he was ready to make his move. HE had only one chance to do this since Roberto refused to let any of them leave without being eyed carefully or supervised. Every week he would trust them three for privacy and spend some time with a Crimson Macaw. Yeah it's not aloud but the tribe leader didn't care. Roberto was his right hand man and would trade Blu as a mate for Jewel in a triple heartbeat.

Tiago settled in his nest and rolled over to the wall; not wanting to see anyone else.

**~Hours later~**

Tiago opened a eye and suffered Sleep Paralyzes until he felt movement in his wings. He waited until the adrenaline from his Extreme Fear side effect. He snorted silently; enough waiting for a crucial miracle to happen so his family can come home safe. Enough waiting for Blu to come back Enough of waiting for Jewel to find him or anything like that.

He's going to the last known location he was on, he pray hear from some curious falcons who didn't see the last part who went to go get help as soon as they saw blood. Tiago stood up and listened to his siblings snoring for a bit before taking off quickly and silently. There is no room for error; his mistakes may cost him his one and only chance to find the truth what happened to Blu or die trying.

Tiago flown to Blu's last known location, Rio quite quickly. He's had experience getting to Rio faster by truck and it only takes him a fraction of the time flying, A our appose to five. Tiago landed and chirped, as a warnign to anyone below him.

"Let's get to work..." Tiago said and he took a quick survey of the field. _Can't be a wolf or a dog... _Tiago decided; there would be a dead father before him. hummed and grunted at everything he's saw out of context. No shell casing... A blood trail leading to the city. Tiago shook his head; no point on going there if he would find nothing. Mud prints; they trended heavily as if they where in no hurry to get out of there and didn't bother making a cover.

He had only one lead and that was a blood trail and a feather, foot prints in the mud laid in his wake. Tiago studied them before confirming his suspicions: Hunter boots; so it's either Blu has been caught by hunters to be used as a trophy or sold... Or entreated to a one way trip to a hunter's belly.

Since there wasn't any shell casings; Tiago guessed the former.

Tiago struggled to recreate the scene; until he saw blood on a branch and broken leaves and flowers at the base of the tree. There hasn't been any wind what so ever so Tiago took the opportunity to use that factor into the equation.

**_He felt a sharp pain hit his left wing and he fell off of his perch. He free-fall'd for second and a half before landing on pile of flowers. -Isn't that anticlimactic?- Blu though as he stood up and tried to flap his wings; but his left wing felt numb. He looked a tit, and studied his under feathers to find some sort of needle inside of him._**

**_He read the tip of it and learned that it was a numbing complex in a needle that shot out of a gun... A gun... "FUCK I'M BEING HUNTED!" Blu mentally slap myself for the use of the swear but now's not the time to grim over it. He can't feel his wing anymore, So Blu decided to run. The best he's at... He's gotten a good distance before actually hearing footsteps race behind him. So did a snarling dog racing behind him._**

**_"INSIDE OUTSIDE, INSIDE OUTSIDE, INSIDE OUTSIDE... OH GOD!" Squawked Blu as he felt covered in a web. The web instantly shot up and smothered Blu in a tear-drop like hold. Blu struggled. Until he heard the whooping of men; singing the song of joys. Determined to get out of their grasp, he thumped about, which earned him something electrical, and felt like a stick. "OW SHIT!" He cried out. That was something that hurt worse than anything he felt in a long time. They took off the blanket and reveled him to their faces and my stomach dropped._**

**_It was the three suspects; or the Bird Hunters as Blu called them, the Eyewitness wasn't lying when he/she said fat. The other two just seemed strong with flat stomachs... Speaking of stomachs I think my heart's dropping next to my cloaca. They had fun beating him with their stick -I'm going to call it a Stun-Stick...- like a sickning version of pinata. "Cheese an- SPRINKLES!" Blu squawked as they hit him again with the Stun-Sticks_**

_Yes... it's making sense now... __Blu has been bird-napped and now used either as a trophy or a selling division_. Tiago made the only logical observation of it; he was hunted he didn't abandoned them. Now the only question now is where is he? It's now coming together; if he can find all of the clues Jewel had left he can follow Jewel into Blu. She'll lead him right to him.

"Great; another reason to think diabolically..." Tiago chuckled at his own joke. He thought for a minute; Who would know anything about Jewel's last known location now?

"Hmmm..."

Maybe that one crazy bird? Nigel? Tiago has heard stories about him from Blu and Jewel when he first saw him two years ago; maybe he can be a help? Tiago has no quarrel with said cockatoo so why shouldn't he help him?

Time to make a trek to another perilous journey!

* * *

_**#Dernsure** Three Chapters remaining._

_Homework: Draw Blu with glowing teal eyes! Get **Sci-Fi!Blu** trending! :) Also the Head cannon of Tiago becoming a Detective! **Detective!Tiago**_


	5. Breaking Even-Breaking Bad Preview!

_**Okay something's going on. Six-Seven Reviews and Five Chapters; What the hell is going on?**_

_**Here's a reward for a lot of views on my story! A Preview!**_

* * *

_**Blu (First Person)**_

_I couldn't believe what I was revealing; my eyes where fucking glowing! GLOWING I TELL YOU! This is something that shouldn't happen in like... A THOUSAND YEARS! This is madness; I don't feel safe... I don't feel to good. I gagged for a minute and I look around now and I breathed in the air, suddenly becoming hotter by the second._

_The air was now becoming suffocating warmer, I felt my gag reflexes triple in working as I feel my throat beginning to spread painfully and my mouth began to water with fear of my breakfast coming up._

_I shuddered out air and back in.I felt my liver churn with anger as I couldn't hold the inevitable. I felt my stomach flip upside down and I buckled down with my wings keeping me steady._

_"**BELCH~**" I vomited, holding my head painfully. I was growing a migraine and I didn't like it, it felt as if someone was pounding on my head desperate to get out._

_I kept my eyes closed shut and let my stomach calm down before looking at what I rejected from my body and I nearly fainted. I nearly had another heart attack as I came to learn it was a mixture of Slime and blood._

_I breathed in shakily and I stood up. I looked around and I heard snarling; as if I haven't had enough problems already. I looked around me and I saw a wolf and a couple ,surrounding me._

_I grabbed my crowbar and they all charged me and I yelled something so random I thought I wouldn't say it ever again. Something I don't ever want to say again._

_"**Class is in session! BITCH!**" _

* * *

_**Jewel (First Person)**_

_It's all for him. Everything I'm doing is to find him now; I have to cross this ocean to do so! I can't fail now for I may not get another opportunity like this. I only have one shot to do this so If I fail then._

_ I failed him, I failed my family, I failed Nigel. I fail on our marriage and that's something I refuse to do. I refuse to fail everything I knwo and love. Even if it kills me literally._

_I prepped myself from the dock and I gave one last lok to Nigel who gave me the final nod I would ever see from him again. I open my wings and I take off for the last time in the Western Hemepshere._


	6. Breaking Even-Breaking Bad Season Finale

_**CHAPTER FINALE**_

_**What is that? **_

_**A new Format**__**?**_

_**Yes; I love reading stories with a centered format more than anything because it looks cooler and much more... amateur than professional. I know for a fact I'm only a editor and not a writer but I love to have fun with my format everyonce in a while.**_

_**A new story?**_

_**Oh... the irony of the ending chapters only having so few! But trust me that this story wasn't as thought out as the others; thus the short amount of chapters but fear not fellow Medication, for the rest of my stories for now on will either have more than Seven chapters because It's not fair that I have to cut down such a great story because of time restrictions. So I thought I'd make it up to you guys at the last chapter it will have the most progressive part in the story at all.**_

_**(THe next Story chapter will arrive shortly.)**_

_**I know it says about it bein g three parts; but the third one will be at the second book since I can't keep it at a three words and not even write anyhting. First of all I'll have it removed, second of all it's a striptease at you guys and I hate doing that. But it's jsut to troll you assholes. **_

_**:) Try not to hate me so much.**_

_**Here's a compensation of making such a great story end with a low note; a chapter on a weekday so when you get home from school, work, you're father's basement you can read a chapter of the Anti-Blupressants...**_

_**(All of my followers are forever Medication)**_

* * *

_**Here's some themes I've been listening to and I think it would work for each of character I've portrayed in this story.**_

_**Evil!Blu: My Immortal-Band Version (Evanescene)**_

_**SciFi!Blu: Stronger (Kayne West)**_

_**(Normal) Blu: Numb (Linkin Park)**_

_**Jewel: Wide Awake (Katy Perry)**_

_**Tiago: Till I Collapse (Eminem, Nate Ross)**_

_**Tinto: Bodies (Drowning Pool)**_

_**Bia: Hall of Fame (The Script, will. )**_

_**Carla: The Legendary Shanin (Area 11)**_

_**Magick: Sail {Feed Me's remix} (AWOLNATION)**_

_**Moon: Knightmare/Frame (Area 11)**_

_**Syrup: Lucky Strike (Maroon 5)**_

**_Carlos: Homies Unite (Stuck in Your Radio)_**

**_The Entire Story of_** Missing: **_A Reason to Live (J.T Machinima)_**

* * *

**_Part Two of Three _**

_Part Two:  
Breaking Bad  
to  
Break Even_

_**Blu (First Person)**_

I couldn't believe what I was revealing; my eyes where glowing! GLOWING I TELL YOU! This is something that shouldn't happen in like... A THOUSAND YEARS! How the hell can I see in the dark; no matter the fact my pupils are glowing!My eyes are teal once more I suspect; I knew the routine now. I'm hallucinating. Yeah... that can be the only reason I feel like this; the only reason that this is happening has something to do with that bloody serum. Oh how the Serum has screwed me over.

-_I need to stop with the accent...-_

I was still hyperventilating as I rubbed my eyes silly with my wings and shaking my head violently; I did not expect to be this tired this quickly but then again I'm wide awake. I feel almost tired; as if I can't stand up straight for whole forest was spinning out of control like a topper was on a treadmill. I dropped on my feathers, my legs buckled. I coughed three times and I looked at the ground and blood was soaking the dried grass. The Crimson liquor taunted me with it's rude way of making me panic.

My throat was now buzzing; it's raw because of the coughing and the blood making my heart was producing at a very unnatural tempo and I now taste the familiar taste of copper and iron infuse. I felt my beak dripping and I swiped the crimson liquor off of my face. I felt my stomach gurgle what use to be Macedonian nuts.

I felt dizzy at the rate my blood is going; I stood up and looked around. I saw every color of the spectrum before actually regaining my sight... my glowing one to be exact. I rubbed my eyes and looked around once more, a sense of dread and paranoia filled the air around me as I kept turning my head. As if ,I had a seventh sense for danger.

This is madness; I don't feel safe... I don't feel to good. I gagged for a minute and I look around now and I breathed in the air, suddenly becoming hotter by the second. I felt my face, neck, talons even my blood feathers heat up. I sigh heavily as I began to calm down for a minute.. No amount of physiol or therapy will calm me down right now. No way.

The air was now becoming suffocating warmer, I felt my gag reflexes triple in working as I feel my throat beginning to spread painfully and my mouth began to water with fear of my breakfast coming up. I looked at the new moon in a desert attempt to regain my sanity; I found nothing but my thoughts and my now benignity tainting mind.

I shuddered out air and back in. I felt my liver churn with anger as I couldn't hold the inevitable. I felt my stomach flip upside down and I buckled down with my wings keeping me steady. I felt my strength slowly failing me as the compressed air, bubbling stomach acid, Macedonian nuts, I sighed heavily and panted. This isn't a great feeling to stay with. Nothing to be with everything that will harm everything in his systems will flare up and go to work.

"**BELCH~**" I vomited, holding my head painfully. I was growing a migraine and I didn't like it, it felt as if someone was pounding on my head desperate to get out. I shuddered one more time before I started to gag again until I vomited; this one came more easier but it still hurt like a bitch. I felt ym stomach bubble and churn regardless.

I kept my eyes closed shut and let my stomach calm down before looking at what I rejected from my body and I nearly fainted. I nearly had another heart attack as I came to learn it was a cocktail of slime and blood. Not saliva, _SLIME! _I don't even comprehend the fact I have blood in me! It's the slime that's demoralized me; I wanted to fly away right now.

I breathed in shakily and I stood up. I looked around and for a minute before my enhanced smell kicked it. I sniffed the air for it was winding down south. I pointed my beak towards the north, my eyes widen as I heard snarling; as if I haven't had enough problems already. I looked around me and I saw a wolf and a couple, surrounding me. It was a pack that seemed to have smelled my cocktail.

"_Fuck_..." I whispered, adrenaline filled my veins with it's energetic toxin and my 'pupils' widen. I felt my pupils heat up; I began to see things I thought I would never be able to do... I'm seeing _Ultra Violent Rays_! This isn't what I expected since my eyes just lit up glowing; now I'm seeing things that shouldn't even _be _able to be seen.

I grabbed my crowbar and they all charged me and I yelled something so random I thought I wouldn't say it ever again. Something I don't ever want to see again. I see them start to circle me and I gripped my crowbar and I felt my eye buzz. Something washed over me differently. Something that made me see red in a matter of minutes.

When I said seeing red; I wasn't kidding.

I had my vision around me orange; everything except me and my weapon of choice. I looked at the Five wolves surrounding me where outlined red. There was no texture, no eyes, no mouth. Just a red outline of heat. As if I was looking at them with thermionic vision; I felt rage course through my bones as I stared a them with this new... unquenchable blood lust. The more I look at them the more rage I feel.

That thing I yelled, was something that would mark the day I made my first real life slaying.

"**Class is in session! BITCH!**"

The suppose alpha male charged me with everything he had. I quickly raise my crowbar and placed a border between me and the male. I slammed my beak onto the male's nose and I heard a sharp yelp and the feeling of thick liquid coming on my beak. I feel him jump back and the next one up came to have a pick at me. I jumped to the side and I smacked him on the back of the skull with the crowbar and I heard a _crack_. I giggle as I flew up; used my talons to claw his ears into shreds. I feel the blood drip from my razor sharp talons. I licked my beak in a sultry motion as I see the wolf flee. I turned behind me to see they other wolves become nervous at my skill of combat.

To be honest I'm surprised myself. To fight like this must have taken years of training when I was in that cage; maybe mentality I was training myself for this day. I think it's something that has to do with dying and my eyes becoming teal? What did they put in that serum that mixed with the sexual drive that has changed my body? I... I'm confused. But now's not the time.

I swing my crowbar at one of them; I was pretty sure I will give the next one who charges a giant goose egg if I didn't give him a skull fissure first; I don't give a fuck about him or else I would be flying away. I saw the other one, obviously nervous, charge me quickly. I slammed my crowbar onto his eye and flew up and smashed blue painted weapon onto his head and I heard a manger crack. I took my talons and ripped out his jugular.

I then proceeded to bash his skull concave until he stopped bleeding, until he stopped twitching, until he stop whining, until he stopped breathing. I look at my work and I nearly laughed as the red outline vanished along with all of it's life. The brain and skull of the canine is complexly garnished. His eyes are nothing but pulverized white grapes of fear; his nose was smashed. Blood trinkled everywhere from his neck to his cavity of a head.

I looked up; and the wolves where terrorized; they had just watch their alpha male become a bitch in my little frenzy. I smiled wickedly at them, with almost lusty feeling in my systems. I stared at my reflection in their fear bathed eyes. I felt my tuft of feathers at my neck now lying down; I felt something strange there almost as if it was part of me that's missing. Something I need greatly before I can do anything else. Unknowingly I had just scathed the side of my face with the sharp end of my weapon.

I cut deep. Too deep to know it won't heal easily without scaring. Normally I would freak out...

_Normally..._

_Normally..._

_Fuck being normal!_

I looked on as the remanding wolves scattered and ran in different directions. Some went back home, probably, and some went to a whole new direction. They tripped over their paws and made every whimpering noise every time they even stop or I'm going to get them. Like a child scared of the boogeyman, they ran like crazy fear bewildering their minds.

Funny on what fear does to certain things...

_Like me..._

* * *

**~Days Later~**

**Blu's ****Journal Point of View**

_My mind hit me harder than I could ever think. _

_I __flew as fast as I could._

_I didn't think on what I did._

_I thought on what I didn't do. What I didn't do was not fly away._

_I didn't think about the deaths I caused. I thought on why I didn't I run? _

_I thought about **how **I got myself in this situation._

_Living happy in Minnesota, going to Rio, meeting the love of my life, many adventures, settling down, move to the Amazon, Living happy once more, move back for a summer, get sick find out news on how much toruble's going on, tried to go home, I stopped for a breather and look where I am. _

_A year and months later I soiled the relationship with my family, committed murder, going insane, changing my whole appearance._

**Page is not complete.**

* * *

_**Jewel (First Person)**_

_Never again_.

I told myself.

I never have to do this again... for as long as my babies are alive and counting on me. As long as Blu is out there and suffering without me, as long as I have the will of a thousand suns to get my husband home and have a happily ever after. Just like the old times; like the old problems on how we would just deal with it. Grit out beaks and just roll with it; bite the dust coated rocket. This was something that would be like all the others we deal with as a family; Blu, the Children, Me...

_This isn't like anything else... I don't have the will of a thousand suns.._

I didn't dare look back at the past now. I couldn't turn back I didn't dare; I can't for I may pull out because I fear for my life... I think about that for a minute because I sounded selfish.

_It's all for him. Everything I'm doing is to find him now; I have to cross this ocean to do so! I can't fail now for I may not get another opportunity like this. I only have one shot to do this so If I fail then._  
_I failed him, I failed my family, I failed Nigel. I fail on our marriage and that's something I refuse to do. I refuse to fail everything I knwo and love. Even if it kills me literally._

I prepped myself from the dock and I gave one last lok to Nigel who gave me the final nod I would ever see from him again. I open my wings and I take off for the last time in the Western Hemisphere. II turned back for a second to see a tear in Nigel's eyes. I smiled before looking back at the task ahead; flying towards the ocean. She didn't do any intense flying for she was conserving her energy.

**_Paradise: Edited (Cold Play)_**

**_"When I was just a girl_**  
**_I expected the world_**  
**_But it flew away from my reach_**  
**_So he ran away in my sleep_**  
**_Dreamed of para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Every time she closed her eyes_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh,"_**

**_"When I was just a girl_**  
**_I expected the world_**  
**_But it flew away from her reach_**  
**_And the bullets catch in her teeth..."_**

**_-_**_A/N I got lazy here.. :)-** Jewel (First-Third Person.)**_

**_"Life goes on_**  
**_It gets so heavy_**  
**_The wheel breaks the butterfly_**  
**_Every tear, a waterfall_**  
**_In the night, the stormy night_**  
**_She closed her eyes_**  
**_In the night, the stormy night_**  
**_Away she'd fly."_**

Jewel felt the turbulence mess her up; turbulence at this height? What kind of shenanigans is this?! There shouldn't be that kind of things at this height She sniffed the air and she realized; She was now caught in a storm. Jewel looked at the waters and feared for her life. She couldn't turn back, she's too far in the ocean to fly back. Jewel looked at the ocean and nearly went yeep. The waters where now raging harder than she expected. It's too late to go back or she'll be torn apart by the storm.

"If this is a hurricane; I have to go for the eye!" She flew faster than she could ever. The storms getting harder and bigger the more she got the core; the winds of the hurricane outmatched her flying skills by miles. It took her off course and she was sent logrolling into a random boat that was being lifted in the air by the winds. She smacked into it hard.

She nearly broke the hull. She nearly broke her back. She spat out blood and checked instinctively for any internal damage. As soon as she can't find anything she's going to fight the wind again. She sighed in relief when she didn't break her spine and she took off once more..

Only to slammed back into the boat.

She was tossed and turned, battered and bruised. She felt her beak and she felt sticky liquor; she looked a it and it was her blood mixed with the salty rain of the hurricane. She felt the futility of the boat get ripped in half. The hull only made with oak wood. It split and Jewel grabbed a plank and she was flung into the eye of the storm. She clung on the plank for dear life. She felt the water cover her and fill her senses she flipped herself over the plank and let herself drift.

She was bleeding; badly. It stung even more that she was in salt water. She knew sharks won't be in this kind of weather cause of the obvious. She laid there. Hoping to pass out before she exits the storm.

**_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_**

**_""She dreamed of para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._**

**_"La la la La_**  
**_La la la"_**

**_"So lying underneath those stormy skies._**  
**_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._**  
**_I know the sun must set to rise."_**

**_"This could be para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_This could be para- para- paradise_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh."_**

**_"This could be para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Could be para- para- paradise_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh."_**

**_"This could be para- para- paradise_**  
**_Para- para- paradise_**  
**_Could be para- para- paradise_**  
**_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh."_**

**_"Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_**  
**_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo"_**

* * *

**~Days later~**

_Jewel _opened an eye as soon as she felt the beeping of a heart monitor. She looked around her and she was attached out a HV cord filling her with morphine ment for birds. She felt her back covered with gauze and her wing in a splint. She looked aorund her and saw cages ment for medical purposes. She wasn't in them; for she was in a tiny bed. What were humans making now a days? She let her heart beat for a minute before sitting up.

She saw a Blue-Grey Parakeet on the side of her bed sleeping. She looked to another to see a Spix Macaw, female. She was slightly hoping it was Blu but she noticed the lighter feathers, the distinct notice for a female. She rolled her eyes and sighed gruelingly. She looked under her to see a brown, giant, eye meet her. Then a tail wagging like crazy.

_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_

"**_YOURUP!OHMYGODHIYOU'VEBEENUNCONIOUSFORACOUPLEOFDAYSNOW!KMYNAMEISMAGICKWHAT'SYOURS?!_**" She barked, yep it was a dog. Unlike Luiz it wasn't slobbering everywhere... Excuse her, _SHE_ was obviously the excited one. This '_Magick_' went crazy because of the slightest yawn Jewel has made. She nervously stroked her neck with her wing and cleared her throat. Trying to be as tactful as possible because this dog was about twice, thrice, even quadruple her size.

"I'm... Je-"

"_NOWAIT! Don't tell me..._" The dog thought for a minute, "Walter White?"

"What? 'How did you get that out of a J?"

"Jessie James?"

"No.."

"Jess?"

"Not even close."

"Bejeweled?"

"Close..."

"Pretty Bird?"

"What the fu-"

"JEWEL!" The dog yelped, waking up the sleeping grey-blue parakeet form his restful slumber.

He hopped down, opened his cage, and angrily looked at Magick. Obviously raged that he had to wake up for something as stupid as it seems. He had a mediocrity vein popping in his forehead; he flapped his wings and swore quietly.

"Do you mind, dog?! I'm trying to get some sleep!" He grouched,

"Ah , hush Syrupy!" Magick teased.

"_SYRUP!_" The Parakeet hissed. He flapped his wings undignified and looked at Jewel; an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry for my friends' _RECKLESS _attitude." He explained, to which Jewel had a manga style sweat drop appear behind her head. She looked at Magick before looking at Syrup. She smiled and offered a wing. "It's okay.. I don't really mind."

"With that being said; I should get Lucky." The Parakeet stood up, "Manny as he likes to be called is the one whose taken care of you!" He quickly added. He took off into the room and just left Jewel with the Dog.

MAgick was just busy away sniffing at Jewel like crazy and just plain old stared at her. She had a excited glance in her giant, beautiful brown eyes. She gave one giant yawn, showing her blunted but hard teethe unsuspectingly showing out threateningly. She stopped and sat down on her haunches. She gave Jewel a lick on the beak; Jewel couldn't help but giggle like a chick whose been tickled by a uncle. Because that was the only sign of affection she had in a while other than a bird. OR birds she didn't like.

Jewel smiled and waited for Syrup to come back; he came back with a tall man. He was obviously not Brazilian but he was Hispanic; something tells Jewel African American as well but she didn't comment on his race. He held a flashlight and he checked her eyes. He looked at Syrup and he finally spoke. His voice was rich and deep. But not deep enough for no treble. He spook like a man whose been through heaven and hell. Humble and intelligent.

"Syrup; give me a needle..."

"Aye sir!" Syrup flew to a counter and came back he gave the sharp object to the human and he turned back to Jewel. She didn't look at him for she was only conern about the needle.

"Relax, I'm checking your blood." He said,

"No! How do I know that you won't poison me?"

"Well, I've treated your wounds. Gave you a safe place for the week, let you recover, give you morphine. Why would I go through all the effort to just give you laundry detergent?"

"I don't... YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes; haven't you heard the news? Spain has this new device that allows us to understand animals..." Lucky used this opportunity to inject her with the needle and quickly sip her blood into the vial then take it out before she even suspected a thing.

"Ow!"

"You knwo that didn't hurt until you saw the needle!" Lucky teased, placing the bandage off of her. "Your healed; you can go!" He opened a window. "No cost; I'm not a vet anymore."

"Thanks... Thanks to you guys I barely know..."

"Hope to see you again when your not unconcious!"

"Why are we letting her go? She just woke up minutes ag- OW!" Magick whimpered,

"Shut up!" Syrup warned,

* * *

To make things short;

Jewel flew for the next hours. and rested in a warehouse. On;y for the door to be opened a hour and a crowbar hitting the floor."

"Blu?!"


End file.
